Storyville
by St. Ciel
Summary: Corruption & betrayal is what you'll find on the streets of the red light district of Storyville in 1914, & at its most notorious brothel, Beaux Rêve. Tasked to clean up the towns' corruption, Claude meets Aleister Chambers who introduces him to Alois, the Songbird of Storyville. Will Claude be able to save Alois from this life or will he be dragged with him deeper into it. (AU)
1. Chapter 1 - The Songbird of Storyville

Even though this is not her preferred pairing, this whole story is written for and dedicated to the beautiful and delectable Flying Purple Kites – you are such an amazing writer and an inspiration to me, I just thought that I'd let you know.

* * *

A young man, about eighteen if he was a day, strolls along the cobbled pavement down the crowded streets through the district of Storyville. Feeling a chill in the mid-morning air, he draws the collar of his royal purple coat up and around his neck, brushing the stray strands of citron blond hair that fall over his face and into his ice blue eyes.

He darts and weaves through the mulling herds of people who come to gawk and gape at the many wonders Storyville has to offer. Some find the overflowing brothels and nightclubs a heathen place, full of sinners and folk going to hell. For others, it is a place where they can explore, be tantalized, pleasured and amazed. Either way, scores of people visit these streets on a daily basis. It is early spring in 1914 and sensibilities and attitudes towards this place are changing.

You can get anything you want here, you can be anything you want to be and experience anything you would ever want to experience – the possibilities are endless. With each establishment, this red light district in New Orleans seeks to ensure every pleasure is satisfied. No place strives to do that more than the infamous and incredibly popular Beaux Rêve.

Beaux Rêve is situated right in the heart of Storyville, an impressive and intimidating mint green and white colonial house with a large front garden – which sets it apart from the other buildings that surround it. The garden is covered in the Louisiana state flower, fragrant white magnolias, as well as jasmine bushes, which add to the alluring appeal of what is inside. There is saying that adds to the mystique of Beaux Rêve: '_whatever your wish, we will grant it – whatever your dream, we will make it a reality...'_ and yes, it is all very true.

Finally, making it through the crowds with a jaunty skip in his step, the blue eyed blond stops in front of the white picket fence that encloses Beaux Rêve. He places his hands on the white washed wood, closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath as he readies himself to enter.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to enter?" A cheery voice chuckles from behind; the young man turns his head and is greeted with a flamboyantly dressed man in a pearl colored suit with shoulder length platinum blonde hair. On top of his head is a hat as ostentatious as he is, blue feathers adorn it and dip forward towards his forehead, but it suits him - well, as well as something like that can suit someone.

"Good day to you Mr. Chamber." The young man bows slightly.

"Good day to you, Alois, my beautiful songbird." Mr. Chamber tips his hat at the young man. He looks around to see if there was anyone eavesdropping, satisfied that there was no one around, he steps over a little closer to Alois. "I've booked you for tonight." His voice was low but loud enough for it to be heard by the young man, who smiles at him politely.

"Mistress informed me this morning, I look forward to sitting with you tonight." He smiles politely.

"_Hm._ We'll be doing much more than that – _I am your biggest fan, you know_." He chuckles as he lightly pats Alois on the shoulder and walks through the gate.

"_Pervert_." Alois mutters quietly to himself as he follows in behind the other man.

The inside of Beaux Rêve is unlike any of the other brothels in Storyville, as the others opt for dark, brooding colors – even during the day. This place prefers opulence, bright colors and refracted light; even the wooden floors are lightly stained rosewood. The columns are white and the bar is made out of mirrored glass, which reflects the bright light that pours in through the large bay windows.

Beyond the foyer and the bar, there is the main hall and a large stage, surrounded by tables and chairs. There are also secluded booths that align the walls for more private dalliances. At the moment, there is nothing but bright lights and sunshine flooding the rooms, but at night this place will be packed, with a waiting list just to enter, and the place will be bathed in bright candy colored tones, magenta, yellows and blue hues.

Even though the activities in Storyville are somewhat legal, to not draw too much attention to the business, the Madame of this establishment decided to make this place a night club with cabaret torch singers, vaudeville comedians and burlesque performers – but only during certain hours of the night. At other hours this place turns into something of legend, a den of sin with any need, want or desire being fulfilled. Nothing is off limits and nothing is taboo.

Alois walks past the bar and over towards the stage, where there is a musician tinkering about on the piano, trying to write a piece of this evening's performance. When he hears Alois walking through the main hall; he stops playing and looks over at him, grinning.

"What are you going to be singing today songbird?" He coos over the trill of the keys being tickled by his fingers. Alois walks over to where he is and leans against the stage, flattening down the lapel of his coat. He is the biggest draw for the establishment, his voice and the way he performs has earned him a vast following. The Songbird was the most sought after attraction for Beaux Rêve, and everyone in Storyville knew it.

"Something German, I think." Alois shrugs. The musician starts to quietly play the German national anthem.

"German eh? Ok, ok, anything in mind?"

"Probably 'Bella Marie', that always goes down well." He sighs as he moves off of the stage.

"Bella Marie, you got it." He grins as he starts to play the opening stanza of _Bella Marie_, "Say, how's your brother doing?" The man drawls, his voice warm and soothing.

"I just came back from visiting him; the doctors say he's doing well."

"That's good, maybe he'll wake up soon?"

"Maybe." He nods, trying not to convey the sadness he is feeling.

"Anyway, you'd better get going, I know how long it must take you to get into whatever costume the triplets have chosen for you." The piano player snickers slightly.

Alois smiles wryly, "Oh, yeah." He cringes aloud as he knows that tonight's costume is probably going to be something quite extravagant, especially if Mr. Chamber is in the audience.

Aleister Chamber, one of the richest men in Louisiana, is incredibly important and highly respected and also the biggest patron of Beaux Rêve; he is the one who gave Alois his stage name of 'Songbird'. Even though he is respected and runs and sits on the board of many government councils, Aleister Chamber is not without a sinful vice, and Alois is it.

Whenever they know he is going to be in attendance that night, Alois is plucked, primed, coiffed within an inch of his life and squeezed into whatever costume is chosen for that evening, to suit Aleisters' taste. Great care is taken when it comes to him – ensuring that every need or want he may have, is satisfied. This is especially the case as, even though he is so respected, Aleister Chamber is the most corrupt man in Louisiana and if the mood strikes him, he has the capability of closing down Beaux Rêve, without even blinking twice.

Alois makes his way out of the main hall and up the stairs to his room, as he now needs to get ready for the show.

* * *

The stage is set and lit beautifully.

The band is just to the left, next to the stairs that lead up the grand stage, which is now bathed in heavy magenta light. In the center of the stage, there is a swing covered in wrapped ivy along the roped sides and a flat wooden plank for the seat. The main hall is packed, as the audience anxiously awaits the Songbird to grace the stage. Three inch booted heels click against the wooden steps, and the crowd goes dead silent as the Songbird takes the stage.

Buttery blond curls surround the head and bounce with each step, frost blue eyes that are heavily made up, blink and bat lazily with glances over the shoulder. The bodice is decorated with the eyes of peacock tail feathers, which lay flat and overlap on top of each other, and they vibrate emerald green glitter in the lights as the sapphire and amethyst eyes reflect like elegant jewels in the overhead spot lights – with the gold surrounding the center of the eye. It is pulled in tightly over a high-necked, black Chantilly lace top, with long sleeves that run all the way down gracefully toned arms. The substantially poufy skirt is covered in flowing, long draping black ostrich feathers that drag along the floor like tail feathers on the most elegant and refined bird. The front of the skirt is crossed over, like a wrap but opened slightly to allow elongated, bare, slender legs to cut through them as they saunter over the to ivy covered swing in the middle of the stage.

She traces her fingers over the leaves and smiles over her shoulder to the audience, batting her long lashes and using them to tantalize and tease them, entice and draw them into her. The audience is silent and restless as they wait for something to come out from her beautiful red lacquered mouth. She giggles; loving the attention, and strolls over to the front of the stage. She sits down on the swing, crosses her legs letting the fabric fall to the side, revealing her milky smooth skin. She uses the heel of her shoe to rock back and forth.

The piano begins to play softly and slowly as she rolls her head to get into the rhythm.

"_Bella, bella, bella Marie, vergiß mich nie..." _She sang out in languid German, letting the words drip off of her tongue like honey as she swings back and forth, letting her tail feathers waft around her. "_Bella, bella, bella Marie, bleib mir treu Ich komm zurück morgen früh..."_ As she picks up speed on the swing, she uncrosses and crosses her legs again,_ "bella, bella, bella Marie, vergiß mich nie..."_ The song is a crowd favorite and the audience couldn't help but join in, which delights the little Songbird as they all raise their voices to the rafters and sing.

She leaps off of the swing and back on the stage, and the band take that as a cue and they start to play bawdier and raucously; she walks down the steps and into the audience, clapping her hands above her head and stomping her feet to the rhythm. Spotting a big burly man, she dances over to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders, singing boisterously as he waves his glass of champagne in the air. _"...ihren Weg mit den Bildern, die jeder..." _she uses his shoulder to get up on the chair and stand on top of the table, swaying her hips to the beat of the drums,_ "...Fischer kennt und von Boot zu Boot das alte Lied erklingt,"_ She throws her leg onto his shoulder, grabs her skirt and shakes it around him, causing the man to blush. "..._hör von fern, wie man singt: Bella, bella, bella Marie.._." She takes her leg down and slides down him and off the table, letting him sing on and kisses him on the forehead as she leaves.

Spotting Aleister, she grabs the hem of her skirt and opens it further, shaking it out as a peafowl would do, just before a bold display. She strolls over to him and straddles his lap playfully, mussing his hair and singing in to his ear as the other patrons come over to them, she touches their cheeks or chins and winks. As the song starts to come to an end, she tries to get off of Aleisters' lap but he wraps his arm around her waist and holds on to her tightly. Knowing he couldn't be denied but needing to leave, she leans over next to his ear, "_Later_." She whispers as she pulls back and taps his nose with her index finger.

He begins to grin foolishly as he starts to ease his grip on her waist. She slides off of his lap and makes her way back to the stage, and back to the swing. This was a subtle cue to the band to slow the tempo back down, which they do.

As the music starts to slow, she sits back down on her swing and puts her index finger to her lips to hush the crowd. _"Bella, bella, bella Marie, vergiß miiiiich niiiiiie..." _She belts as she finishes. The audience stand, whistle and applaud her performance. She curtsies daintily as she makes her way back to the front of the stage.

"We love you!" a patron shouts.

"Why thank you, you know I love you all too." She coos, which causes the audience to cheer. "Well, I'll I hate to cut it short this evening but I have some very special guests that await my company." This announcement earns a chorus of disapproving groans. She flaps her hands up and down to calm them down. "Now, now, don't be like that. If you _want_ me, you know where to find me." She winks as she blows a kiss to the audience. Looking ahead, she can see one of the triplets, Thompson, waiting for her to finish, he nods curtly and she smiles – it's time for her to take her leave. "Right, I must be off. A girl has to look good for these appointments, you know. _Bisous_!" She waves as she leaves the stage.

Another one of the of the triplets, Timber, is waiting on the side for her, holding out his hand, the song bird accepts it and makes her way down the stage. As soon as they are safely out of sight, she stops.

"Wait, wait."

"Sir?"

"I need to take these wretched shoes off, they're pinching my feet." Alois sighs, and uses Timbers' shoulder to brace himself as he unbuckles his shoes and slides them off of his feet. "That is so much better." He sighs in relief. "The worse thing about dressing as a woman is the shoes."

Timber nods in sympathy, even though he has never tried dressing in women's clothing and couldn't understand the appeal of it, as one of the ones responsible for the ensemble this evening, he knows that dressing this young man as a woman had some kind of mass appeal.

In Storyville, you can have every wish, want and desire fulfilled; each new venue offers something different and pleasing to the palate, Beaux Rêve is no different. There is no secret to Alois' actual gender; in fact the majority of the patrons come to see the beautiful woman who is actually a boy. It never bothers him all that much and it makes his Mistress happy as the audience flock to the place in droves and if she is happy, it always pleases him.

The pair leisurely stroll along the corridor that leads to the stairs and Alois accidently drops one of his shoes. Sighing and hitching up his feathered skirt, he kneels down to pick it up. As he starts to stand again, he sees him – just over to the left.

He is a tall, handsome man with striking facial features. A strong jawline with full moist lips, glittering golden eyes and a furrowing brow, his face is stern but quite gentle. Alois feels like, in this moment, time has stopped just to give him the chance to fully take in the beauty of this man. Broad shoulders, slender waist and hips, a boxer's physique, he is wearing a sharp black suit that compliments his frame and Alois is suitably impressed.

The man is leaning against the bar, playing with a glass of whisky which he turns back and forth with his fingers on the counter top. He runs his other hand through his tussled black hair and lets the fringe fall elegantly around his face.

The courtesans surround him, offer him cigarettes and company but he brushes them off, completely disinterested in their charms. The band starts up again for a burlesque performer, but it seems that he isn't there to see them either as he just looks back at the glass in his hand.

Alois breathes slowly as he wants nothing more than to go over there and find out more about this man who stayed so silent. If he isn't here for the show or for the company, then what is he here for? There are plenty of bars around New Orleans, especially ones that would be better suited to a man of his obvious status and wealth, what has brought him here? Alois wonders to himself as he continuous to espy him from a distance.

The man stops playing with his drink and turns his head. He looks over at Alois who feels his face flush. Timber realizes that they have been stood there for far too long and pulls him away, after all, there was a client waiting for him. Alois reluctantly goes up the stairs but his eyes remain locked onto the man, stood at the bar, alone.

_Who was that?_ He wonders as he makes his way back to his room.

The man at the bar watches Alois leave up the stairs and takes another sip from his whisky.

"Claude, Sorry, I didn't see you! I was busy watching the performance. Have you been waiting long?" Aleister chortles as he approaches Claude at the bar. Sighing heavily, he pushes his drink to the side and holds out his hand, which Aleister gleefully accepts and shakes gingerly. "Oh Claude, did you see the show? Pretty little thing isn't she?"

"It's Mr. Faustus and no, I had not. Knowing the type of job I'm here to do, why on Earth would you ask me to a place like this?"

"To see the elusive Songbird of Storyville of course! Perhaps she would have helped change your mind about cleaning up the streets?"

"No, I don't think she would have and I still mean to shut this whole depraved district down. Now, can we please have our meeting?" Claudes' face remains unmoved and stoic.

Aleister raises an eyebrow as he observes the others rigid behavior, '_he may be a tougher nut to crack'_, he was thinking to himself as he holds out his arm and motions for Claude to follow him through the main hall and to a private booth.


	2. Chapter 2 - Je t'appartiens

Maneuvering through the bustling main room, where the audience is watching a burlesque performer covered in balloons dancing around and intermittently popping them one by one, Aleister brings Claude over to the secluded booths at the back wall and they take their seats. Claude looks around the room nervously and tries to take in everything. The candy colored lights that reflect off of the mirrored walls, and the drunken, rowdy patrons wolf whistling at the young lady on stage, who is now only covered in select places. He watches the courtesans sitting with their clients and flirting shamelessly as they continue to pour drinks down the throats of the men who've paid for the privilege of their time. In all of the times he's passed through the bustling streets of Storyville, he never once thought to go inside an establishment, especially one such as Beaux Rêve, and in this moment he is especially glad that he hadn't, as watching all of this unfold makes him sick to his stomach – he wants nothing more than to get out of here.

A bubbly brunette in a tightly laced red corset and matching long draping bustled skirt approaches the pair with a tray with two drinks on top. She smiles flirtatiously at Claude as she places a short tumbler down in front of him; he rolls his eyes at the obviousness of her behavior, which causes her to blush with embarrassment and Aleister to chuckle.

"You really ought to loosen up Faustus; this is a place where you can relax." He smiles at the silent brunette as she places his drink in front of him.

"I simply cannot relax in a place like this." He states firmly.

Aleister leans back, propping one arm up over the back of the headrest.

"It is impossible to live in New Orleans and remain squeaky clean, eventually; you'll come off your high horse and join the rest of us."

"If by the rest of us you mean eventually I will be bought – then you're wrong. I aim to close this place and all the others down and no amount of money will buy me."

Aleister shrugs at his statement as he takes a sip from his drink. "How gallant - but I can assure you, everyone has their price."

Claude takes a sip of his drink, "Is that how you get what you want then? You just throw money at the problem and hope it goes away?"

"Well, that and manipulation." He smirks as he takes another sip, letting the flavor of the alcohol rest on his tongue before swallowing it. "Wealth, power – money, all of these things can be used to manipulate and get whatever it is that you want in this life."

"Hm." Claude hums curtly has he looks down at his glass. "Well, it's people like you I plan to eradicate like rats with the bubonic plague." He grins sardonically at Aleister, who furrows his brows in annoyance.

"Do not dig too deeply in to this town Claude; you may not like what you find underneath. Once word gets out that you're sniffing around, who knows what may happen to you."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" He asks sharply. Aleister hums to himself at Claudes' accusation as he brushes a stray strand of blond hair from his eyes.

"No, no – just a friendly warning." Aleister realizes this was going nowhere, if the man can't be bought then there would need to be a different course of attack. As he said earlier, no one can live in New Orleans and be squeaky clean; he'll have to come up with another plan but now, he has his Songbird waiting. "Anyway, I have another engagement tonight so I shall take my leave. Good night Mr. Faustus." He smiles as he finishes off his drink and starts to slide out of the booth.

"Good night Mr. Chamber. I hope to meet with you again soon." He says through gritted teeth.

Claude looks at him incredulously with steely eyes as he watches him leave, he is almost very sure that Aleister is the mastermind behind a lot of the gangland action that these streets have seen over the last few years but he can't pin anything on the man, however, he is more than determined to bring this man to justice and Aleister knows it.

* * *

The following morning, Alois strolls out of his bathroom; a beautifully embroidered red silk robe is draped over his slender frame, it falls loosely around his shoulders and is tied tightly around his waist.

He flops over on his bed onto his back, keeping his arms raised above his head and staring blankly at the top of the ceiling. Aleister had kept him up all night and even though he is tired, he knows that his Mistress will be in soon to go over the schedule for the evening so he is careful not to drift off back to sleep.

There is a brisk knock on the door and a tall woman enters the room. Alois doesn't move as she walks towards him, holding a small black leather bound book in her hand. She is quite beautiful, with vivid dark blue almond shaped eyes, light brown skin and very long silvery lavender hair that she has tied back in a singular braid to keep it out of her face. She is wearing a striking high-necked white and violet dress that hugs her buxom figure tightly around her slim waist and the skirt is heavy, over flowing with fabric to pouf it out.

Standing in front of him, she waits for Alois to acknowledge her. Not getting a suitable response, she bends over and with the book; she slaps him on the knee sharply, causing him to jolt up and hiss in annoyance.

"Ow Hannah, that hurt!" He rubs his knee.

"I wanted to go over your sitting schedule for this evening." She smiles, Alois nods his head and she takes a seat next to him on the bed. He scoots back and crosses his legs over in a butterfly style, resting his elbow on one of his knees and his chin on his palm. Opening the book, she flicks through the pages and lands on today's date, running her long finger down the page she lands on his bookings.

"Only two tonight." She begins, "Today after your 8:30 performance, you have Mr. Montegue from 9:30 – 11:00; I think he would like to have supper with you as well, so don't pork out on chocolates today please." Alois frowns at the instruction, at that moment in time he doesn't much feel like chocolate but now that she has mentioned it…

"What does he want tonight? Femme?" Alois sighs.

Hannah shakes her head no, "Not this time. I'll have the triplets pick out something suitable; although I think Canterbury has picked up a new suit from the tailors that might be appropriate for this evening. Remember Montegue is Italian, so please avoid topics like politics and the war." She advises and he nods wearily.

It isn't that he minds sitting with clients, it is easy enough, Alois is very adaptable for any occasion and situation – Hannah had taught him well. He can speak to the common man on the street or with any dignitary, aristocrat or royalty – it doesn't matter to him. That is one of the things about being kept by Beaux Rêve, you have to be everything to everyone, and this is how they make your beautiful dreams come true. In order to stay here you have to possess the grace, dignity and charm of a lady and even though he is a man, it doesn't stop Hannah from manipulating his handsome good looks for her benefit. Alois is charming, graceful and intelligent - a perfect match for the well to do clients that frequent her establishment.

That's how she runs her brothel; she knows how to get the very best out of her _chouchoute_ and she has a keen eye for talent. She divides her chouchoute into two categories – the performers and the courtesans. The courtesans are the sweet talkers and the charmers – the ones who can make you empty your pockets at the bar without you giving it a second thought but at night, the courtesans also have a different task to provide.

The performers are, just that, performers. The majority of the performers don't have the skill to become a courtesan, whether they lack the charm or the gift of speech, they just don't possess that talent. The performers are best left on stage, where they shimmy and shake in front of the clients and make a name for themselves that way.

Then there is the beautiful young man sat in front of her with a wistful pout on his lips, he is special, he is the only one of her chouchoute that is both performer and courtesan. Although he does normal courtesan 'sittings' with clients, it is all perfectly chaste and will only go so far as supper and pleasant company. No, the other function of the courtesan is to be only ever hired out to one man, Aleister Chambers. Although, it isn't as though she doesn't have copious offers or requests – she really does not want to cross the man who makes sure her business always flourishes amongst the competition and after all, Alois does belong to him.

"After that, you have Mr, Chamber; he's booked you for the rest of the night. That's the third night running; just what are you doing to him? No wait, I don't want to know." She winks.

* * *

Alois was born Jim Macken, and Jim was nothing more than an urchin. A grubby little foul mouthed thing, that could be found on the docks of the port of New Orleans.

In order to survive, Jim was boxing clever, quick on his feet and easily adaptable. Mastering the influx of languages that would make their way to the docks, he was able to get by and provide a meager life for himself and for his little brother, Luka.

That all changed when he was ten and he grifted the wrong person, a police officer. Jim and Luka were taken into custody and promptly moved to the local orphanage where they lived a life of quiet solitude and isolation from others – preferring the company of one another to anyone else. Even though their life was a sad one, they had always relied on each other to make it through. Jim had even made a pact with Luka, if they were to break out and be free, Jim would always take care of him – no matter what.

It was a late day in April and it rained throughout. Jim noticed that there was something unnerving about the day, an anxious energy that surrounded the place. The nuns at the orphanage were suspiciously kind to him as he set off to look for Luka. He went everywhere looking for his little brother, who was nowhere to be seen, turning down the hall he could hear the faint echo of crying that bounced off the walls and Jim immediately knew it was Luka.

Running towards the cries, he stopped as he saw him.

Luka was being draped in a long black cloak as the nuns hovered over him. There was a woman with dark blue eyes, light brown skin and very long slivery lavender hair that was tied up in a high bun.

The nuns held onto Jim tightly as he screamed, cried and pleaded to go with him but unfortunately, the woman who adopted him only wanted the one and saw no need for Jim. As she observed this quivering child, her sapphire blue eyes softened, she had no need for him now but she thought for sure, she would see him again.

After several months, Jim was finally adopted himself by a man he was only allowed to call _Lord Trancy_, a man with as bloated an ego as his face and body. He didn't collect the boy himself, his personal footman sought and found the boy through trawling the various orphanages for a child that could bare a resemblance to the Lords' deceased son.

"Jim? What a wretched name – I want it changed this instance." Bellowed Lord Trancy as the boy was brought in to see him for the first time. He strode over to Jim and grabbed onto the boys' face and examined it – sneering at every angle of it as he turned the head. "His eyes are just as filthy as his name." He ridiculed as he pushed him away, causing Jim to fall back. "I don't care what you name it but do it quickly; I can't stand the sight of it with that name – _Jim_." He cringed as he stormed out of the room.

"D-don't change my name." Jim begged.

"What?" Trancy spat as he flicked the ash of his cigar on him.

"If you change my name, how's Luka gonna find me?"

"Luka? What the hell is that?"

"His brother sir, he was adopted before Jim here." One of the servants informed him. Trancy walked over to Jim and laughed directly into his face.

"You think that brat is going to look for you?" He pushed his finger into Jims' chest. "What a delusional child." He scoffed as he walked out of the room.

From that day forward, Jim Macken was dead and in his place, Alois Trancy was born.

Even though a wealthy family had adopted him, Alois' life was less than idyllic.

The Lord Trancy constantly beat and abused Alois, using him to take out whatever frustrations he had – be it physical or sexual. Alois always knew his place and in order to make things easier for himself, to survive, he would never resist, even when Trancy was at his worse.

One evening, just after Alois had turned fifteen, there was a grand cotillion at the Trancy plantation. He was there to help his escort make her societal debut alongside several other young women of New Orleans. Dressed in all white, his suit fitted his small body well and his vibrant blond hair was coifed perfectly, he couldn't say he was excited or if he really even cared as he sat quietly and alone by the entrance to grand ballroom, fiddling with the cream colored rose that was fastened on to his lapel.

"What's wrong little one, aren't you having any fun?" A man asked as he stood in front of him, dressed in a similar shade of white as he was. Alois leaned back and rolled his eyes up lazily to the man, who stood there with a broad grin on his face. "My, aren't you beautiful." He breathed as he examines Alois fully. "What's your name?"

"Alois Trancy, Sir." He said politely. Alois had learned a lot of things from his years as a Trancy, impeccable etiquette and good manners being two of them. He sat up right and motioned for the man to sit next to him on the long chair, which he did.

"How nice to meet you Alois, my name is Aleister. You aren't an escort are you?"

"Yes, I'm escorting Juliana De la Croix."

"Aren't you a little young?"

"I'm fifteen, Sir." He smiled. Aleister was instantly taken by the young boy sat beside him.

"_My_, aren't you polite and your voice is so sweet, like the chirp of a little bird." He trilled.

An announcement was made and all the escorts were called to the main staircase. Alois stood up and bowed slightly to Aleister, who found the whole thing delightful. As he watched him leave, he let his mind wander.

A few days later, Alois was called into the study. He was agitated as this was the place he would normally receive a beating for whatever mood happened to strike Lord Trancy that day. As he entered, he could see Lord Trancy sat behind the desk, a lit cigar dangling from his lips, spilling ash over the desktop. Beside him, grinning foolishly was Aleister.

"Alois, I want you to pack your things immediately, this man has offered to look after you from here on out." Trancy said solemnly, despite his incredibly poor treatment of Alois, he did hold some resemblance of affection for the boy – after all, where was he going to find a release from his frustrations now? Alois nervously looked over to Aleister who instantly rushed over to him and embraced him as Alois stood stunned.

The deal between Trancy and Aleister was struck right after he and Alois met at the cotillion. So charmed by him was he, that Aleister went to find Trancy and bought Alois from him – at a hefty price.

The pair sat silently in the carriage; Alois wondered what the reason would be for this man to have purchased him but he was happy to be leaving the Trancy plantation, anything would be better than that, however, deep down he knew his freedom would have come at a price.

"Where are we going?" The young boy asked the man as he kept staring at him. Aleister couldn't take his eyes off of the boy.

"I'm taking you to your new home." Aleister smiled.

After a while, they arrived outside the white picket fence of Beaux Rêve. Alois stayed silent as he was escorted out of the carriage and through the gates. The front door opens and a small boy with dark brown hair comes darting out towards Alois.

"Luka!" He gasped as little arms surrounded his waist.

"Brother!" Luka began to cry.

Lukas' adopted mother came out of the house, and Aleister walked over to her as the brothers begin to reconnect.

"You've gone through a lot of trouble to do this." She whispered to him.

"What can I say, I just want to see the boy happy, not to mention, I think that he would bring in more than enough business for you Hannah." He smiled smugly.

With that, began the start of Alois' life at Beaux Rêve.

* * *

His performance is over and having a short amount of time to change into whatever outfit is chosen by the triplets, Alois swiftly alights up the stairs, down the long corridor and into his room. As he walks in, he sees that they have neatly laid out a very nice dark maroon colored suit out for him to wear. He is surprised and delighted noting that the triplets have left him with some privacy this evening, as he rarely gets time to himself anymore. He decides to enjoy his alone time and takes a moment to leisurely undress. Sliding his fingers through the laces and unthreading it, he strips off the black velvet corset that covers his frilly white blouse first and then he unfastens and steps out of his incredibly heavy matching black velvet skirt.

Standing with his back to the door, Alois feels the sides of his chest underneath his blouse, touching the bruises caused by his corset being laced far too tightly. He walks over to the bed, completely oblivious to the man leaning against the wall by the door. Alois sits down on the bed, his attention is focused on his feet and taking the heels off of them. Leaning over, he unbuttons and slips them off of his feet – scrunching his toes together and releasing as he tries to regain the feeling in them. Finally, he moves his hands up to the tops of his stockings and gets ready to take them off when he looks up and gasps.

"Oh! Mr. Chamber, you startled me..." He pants and pats his chest rhythmically to calm himself, as he realizes that Aleister had been stood there all along.

"Did I? My apologies little one." He coos as he walks towards Alois, who just stays still. "Why were you frightened of me? Haven't I always treated you nicely?" He reaches out and strokes his cheek gently. Alois' heart races as he lets Aleisters' hand move from his cheek to his neck.

"Of course you have. I don't know what's gotten into me tonight."

Aleister slides his hand from his neck to under his chin and tilts his head up towards his own face as he bends over.

"I have a job for you little one, will you help me?" He purrs as he stares straight into Alois' unblinking eyes.

Alois hesitates, the only times Aleister requires him to do something, is when Aleister directly benefits from it.

"What is it?" Alois breathes out slowly.

"I need you to seduce someone."

"_Seduce?_"

"His name is Claude Faustus; he's Chief Commissioner for the state of Louisiana and overall pain in my backside."

"Isn't he also that anti-corruption politician?"

"Why yes he is, do you know him?"

"Everyone here knows_ of_ him."

This is very true. Claude Faustus is the stuff of legends, everyone has heard of the Chief Commissioner who is trying to stop the streets of New Orleans become overrun by people like Aleister – people who had more influence and control over the police, and even the government, than Alois probably even realized. Claude has an uphill climb if he ever thought that such a task could be done, especially in Storyville.

"I need you to seduce him, you'll help me bring him down; will you do this for me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Alois sighs reluctantly.

"You always have a choice little one." He pauses for a moment as he reads the hesitation on Alois' face, "How is your brother doing? Is the hospital I pay for treating him well?"

Oh yes, and there it was, just as it always has been, Alois' choice is instantly taken from him. Lukas' care is Aleisters' trump card, which he lauds over Alois whenever the need arises.

"Ok, I'll do it." He concedes, what else is he to do?

"Wonderful. I'll find out his schedule tomorrow and arrange a chance meeting – I'm depending on you to handle this for me." His voice is so low; it is guttural, a growl emanating from his chest. "Never forget who you belong to." He reaches around and grabs the back of Alois' neck and throws him back onto the bed. Aleister kneels over him, using his knees to push his legs apart as he crawls on top of him. Alois doesn't struggle; he knows better than to fight back, instead, he just turns his head to allow access to his neck, as he knows that is what he wants.

Aleister kisses and nuzzles the smooth porcelain skin of nape of his neck as he moves up to his ear.

"You are all mine, aren't you, my little songbird?" His voice is soft as his warm breath brushes past his ear and Alois nods quietly.

"Tell me. Tell me who you belong to."

Alois closes his eyes in an effort to stifle any tears that start to well up. "_I belong to you_." He whispers.


	3. Chapter 3 - When we practice to deceive

Aleister leans against the back of the ruby red velvet davenport in Alois' room. He smiles as he sniffs a matching red rose that he is twirling in between his fingertips as he watches Alois get ready for his 'chance encounter' with his new rival Claude.

Using his fingers, Alois shakes and tussles his blond hair to create volume, then gentle combs it into place with a brush – all the while eyeing Aleister through the reflection in the mirror.

His instructions were clear; seduce Claude Faustus in an effort to bring him down. Alois hated being used and he especially hated to be used in this way. Aleister has always been extraordinarily possessive of his Songbird, never allowing anyone to get as far as to have a normal 'sitting' with him. However, when he needed to use Alois' specific _charms _to get what he wanted, he was willing to look past his distaste for sharing.

It wasn't just the thought of Alois being touched by another man; it was simply the potential of love. Aleister knew that if he were to share his toy, it would be only a matter of time before Alois realized that he could love and be loved by someone else. Alois could find a way to gain his freedom leave him and Aleister couldn't have that. So, he limited what Alois could do at Beaux Rêve, Hannah was suitably compensated for the potential loss of revenue as a courtesan, of course.

Aleister slowly strides over to him and Alois watches as he moves to stand behind him. He pulls down the back of Alois' red silk dressing gown, exposing his long swanlike neck and slender shoulders and dangles the rose between his shoulder blades. Taking the petals of the flowers and touching them to the skin, he draws the rose up Alois' spine to the top of his neck, leaving a trail of pin-prick goose pimples along the way. He bends over and drags the rose from the back of the neck to the front of his chest, stopping just below his clavicle.

"Do you remember where you're going to meet him?" Aleister breathes out as he starts to kiss the exposed flesh on the shoulders and Alois' nods.

"At 12:45, he leaves the building and goes to the Main Street café, where he orders a coffee and beignet."

"Have you thought about how to make introductions?" Aleister coos as his free hand slides down Alois' chest to his lap. He flicks the fabric off of Alois' thigh and gently strokes the soft, milky skin.

"Not yet but I'll think of something... when I see him..." Alois pants lightly as Aleisters' hand starts to move up the inside of his thigh and he kisses the back of Alois' ear whilst gently nibbling on the lobe. As he does this, Aleister also rubs the base of his palm against Alois' lower abdomen.

"He is quite jejune so you shouldn't have any problems striking up a conversation with him, in fact you may find yourself very bored and he hardly ever smiles." He mentions in between pecks.

"W-will... he still be carrying a red briefcase?" His breath is starting to escape him.

"Yes, it was specially made for him. You'll see him carry it when he walks out of the building." Aleister purrs into Alois' ear.

"You've thought of everything." Alois remarks, sarcastically as he could feel himself start to become aroused.

"Well, my little one, I do try." Aleister ignores his remark.

Observing Aleister in the mirror, Alois reaches out and wraps his arm around his neck, letting his fingers tangle and intertwine in Aleisters' long locks. He gently grabs the back of Aleisters' head, moving it to his and he presses his lips to his and kisses him deeply, he knows Aleister wants more from him and Alois was going to do what he always does, and that is to obey.

* * *

Claude Faustus loves his work.

You wouldn't think it to look at him, as he is always sat at his desk with two fingers constantly massaging his temples and a deep scowl etched into his brow as he overlooks constitutes and laws, but he is happy enough. His desk is always completely covered in books and paperwork but he is organized enough for the job.

Claude has many things to be proud of. Being a natural born Yankee man from Massachusetts, he is strong, moral, upright and just – all of that shown through his work in Boston, where he was instrumental in helping reduce crime by thirty-four percent – which was no mean feat. He was swiftly promoted through the ranks and even now at this young age of thirty-five, the fact that he has come so far is a testament to his strong sense of justice and a moral compass that will never let him stray - and that is all thanks to his parents.

His father was a pastor in the local church; his mother ran the Sunday school and various events for the church. Claude was their only child and they raised him with the forthrightness as their parents raised them. He was brought up respecting many things; respect for the Lord and the church, respect for family, respect for hard work, respect for the community and respect for virtue and justice. All of these things Claude carried with him like a badge of honor. Unfortunately for him, tragedy struck. Walking back home from one of their numerous church events they were robbed and subsequently shot and killed. Claude was only seventeen.

Their funeral was a sober affair.

The little church was packed with any empty space on the pews being taken up, at the back, it was standing room only and people crammed in just to show their support. The entire community came out for the funeral of Pastor Faustus and his wife, but there was one row left empty, except for the one person who occupied it.

Dressed in all black and sat at the front, Claude was by himself, isolated and alone. He preferred it that way as whenever anyone tried to comfort him or try to explain why this would have happened; he would only say: _'it was God's will'_. Claude truly believed that it was in fact God's will that took his parents and it was also his belief that it was to be God's will that he rid the streets of crime and corruption.

His desire to do the right thing only allowed his mind to stay focused on one thing and one thing alone to have justice for his parents.

Taking his upbringing to work with him, Claude was seen as an upstanding citizen and one not to be crossed as his hardline attitude caused him to come to blows with many who got in his way. He earned himself a reputation and was hated and feared amongst the many gangs and dirty cops that he tried to get rid of. Still, he was a rising star and now a soon to be politician. At thirty-four, he was hotly tipped to be the governor of Massachusetts, had he run, his platform would have been based on how he was raised, on virtue and justice – but it wasn't meant to be. There had been too many threats to his life and Claude felt that if he were to do his parents proud, he would need to be alive for that.

When he got the call to move to New Orleans, Louisiana, he didn't necessarily jump at the chance. It wasn't just that he would be leaving his beloved home of Massachusetts, the place he grew up in and the home of his parents but for a Protestant to be in the central hub of the den of Catholic sinners, it wasn't something that he could really rationalize in his mind. Especially as he always felt that the Catholics took the easy way out when it came to moral piety. They could do whatever depraved and hedonistic thing they wanted during the week and repent on a Sunday with just a few Hail Mary's – slate wiped clean. That was just not how he was raised.

Now Claude was here and it had been a tough couple of months for him as his reputation had preceded him.

He knew he was going to receive a fair amount of opposition from his simply being there but he wasn't prepared for just how much. The death threats started early and his social calendar was virtually empty, with the exception of one man who kept trying to prod his way into Claudes' life, Aleister Chamber.

Aleister met Claude when he first arrived in New Orleans, he insisted on being the _Welcome Wagon_, taking him to various social events and introducing him to all the right people. He showed Claude everything that the town had to offer and then some, which always ended up at some brothel or other – much to Claudes' chagrin. He found Aleister to be the epitome of the Southern gentleman; wealthy, handsome, charming, erudite, charitable and cultured but he also saw him use those traits to manipulate the fawning masses that constantly surrounded him.

Claude quickly saw through Aleisters' seemingly charitable behavior. He didn't have any concrete proof but he knew that Aleister wasn't someone to be trusted and he wasn't going to stop until he found the evidence to back this up.

That will have to wait, though, as he is currently working on the reason he is in New Orleans, cleaning up Storyville. He is now sifting through various building and planning applications that have been pushed through without the proper evaluations and referrals. Claude lays them out on a clean space on his desk; he adjusts his spectacles and examines the paperwork fully – there seems to be an association between each new build but he can't seem to put his finger on it. Finally giving up for the moment, he pulls out a silver pocket watch from the pouch of his waistcoat and checks the time.

12.40, it was time for lunch.

Closing his watch and slipping it back into his waistcoat pouch. Claude takes off his spectacles, tossing them onto the stack of papers and then stands up. He is annoyed, it's almost as though the correlation is staring him in the face but he can't seem to put two and two together. It didn't matter; he had a routine to keep. Grabbing his red leather briefcase, he popped open the locks and put some paper work inside, he'll read it once he gets to the café. Shutting it closed, he picks it up and heads out the door.

* * *

Even though it was chilly, it is such a beautiful day.

The sun pours itself out over everything, the women with the large hats and bustles who slowly meander down the cobbled streets and the men with bowler hats that traipse behind them to get their attention. There are children who frolic about in the streets and shopkeepers peddling their wares. They call out to the passers by to try and bring them into their shops.

Alois regards all this with an airy smile as he leans against the lamp pole and folds his arms. He is wearing a simple outfit, per Aleisters' instruction; black trousers with a dark green waistcoat, a high neck, round collar dress shirt with a large black bow – to match the trousers and his signature dark purple long double breasted coat. He pulls his collar up around his neck as he pulls his coat closer to him.

He is frustrated as he tries to remain focused on the door of the building. Ridiculously, Aleister only gave Alois a small snippet of information as to what this man is meant to look like; one of the key identifiers is a large red leather suitcase that he always carries. The streets are busy, as is the town hall – so many people coming and going, it is hard to keep track of them all, especially those with briefcases. Still, he was under strict orders to do this job and he knew what was going to happen to him if he didn't.

Claude comes out of the building, red briefcase in tow. Alois spots him and starts to go over to him until he realizes – that is the same intriguing man from the other night at Beaux Rêve. Remembering that night, his breath hitches in this throat and his heart races. He is still as handsome as he was when he first laid eyes on him. Alois is captivated, so much so that Claude starts to walk away from him, and gets lost in the crowd.

"Merde!" Alois curses himself as he takes off after him, he darts and weaves through the bustling people and catches up to him. Unfortunately, he trips, his shoe laces have come undone on the run over to him and he steps on them, causing him to lose his balance.

Hearing the commotion behind him, Claude stops and turns around, only to have Alois topple on top of him, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"I am so sorry Sir, my laces, I must have tripped!" Alois blushes as he looks into Claudes' warm golden eyes; he is stuck, trapped by them and unable to look away. Claude furrows his brow as he remains on the ground and still on his back, especially as the young man makes absolutely no effort to remove himself.

"Excuse me but may I get up?" He asks firmly as he starts to sit up, tilting Alois onto his lap. Alois doesn't budge; he is just fascinated by this man and can't believe his good fortune to have the chance to see him again. "You're on my lap."

"_I'm on... _Oh! Sorry, please excuse me." Alois stutters as he scrambles to his feet and helps Claude up in the process. "Again, I am very sorry." He apologizes again as he starts to dust off Claudes' coat, as he does this, the older man looks at him curiously.

"Have we met before? You seem vaguely familiar." His eyes narrow as he looks the young man up and down.

"I don't think so." Alois skirts with a flash of a smile as he moves his hand up to Claudes' broad shoulders, he couldn't help but admire his physique.

"Where do you work?" Claude wasn't about to let up, Alois frowns at this as, if he remembered where he first saw him, then it would stand to reason that so would Claude.

"We couldn't have met before because I spend all of my time at Charity Hospital." He blurts out without thinking as he keeps his head down but still keeps his hand on Claudes' shoulder. It was the only thing he could think of to change the subject.

Claude wraps his fingers around Alois' small wrist and pulls his hand from off his shoulder. Alois shudders at the touch.

"I can take care of this myself." He says sternly. Alois pouts slightly as he is only trying to help and he silently curses himself for blowing it. There is no way he is going to get back to where he needs to be, especially seeing how he had derailed it by not sticking with the plan. "What is your name?" Claude asks, his voice is calm but it seems almost harsh.

"Alois." He replies, still looking at the ground, sort of embarrassed to look up at him.

"Well Alois, are you hungry? I was just about to go to the café over there for lunch, care to join me?"

Alois smiles and nods, and Claude motions for Alois to follow him. He does so, and they walk down the busy street.

* * *

"What did you mean when you said that you spend all of your time at Charity Hospital?" Claude asks as they sat across each other inside the café.

The café on Main Street wasn't anything extraordinary; it was like most of the other cafés in New Orleans. White walls, white wooden tables and chairs throughout with gas lamps that hung from the ceiling in chandeliers. They sit in the back, next to a large side window where Alois is staring out at the people walking by on the streets; there is a plate of freshly fried beignet in front of them with a dusting of powered sugar.

"I visit my brother." Alois replies thoughtfully as he watches a woman with a very large feather covered hat try and negotiate her way into a carriage. Claude leans back and picks up a fluffy beignet pillow from the plate and taps off the excess sugar. He pulls it apart to let the steam escape and cool before he pops it into his mouth.

"Oh? Is he sick?" Claude wonders curiously as he watches Alois observe the world around him from the inside. He notices how, for someone his age, Alois has the appearance and grace of an aristocrat, a maturity that goes beyond however old he is, but he is so youthful.

"You could say that. He's been in a coma for two years."

"I'm sorry."

Alois sighs as he turns back to face Claude. "It's not your fault is it?"

"Um, no."

"Then why should you be sorry?"

"It's just something you say." Claude shrugs, "It's polite."

"Well you're in the South now sugar and you should stop that, it conveys insincerity and people here pick up on that instantly." He smiles brightly, which also causes Claude to crack a smile in return. Alois' heart begins to flutter at his reaction, this was the man who hardly ever smiles – so he had been told.

"I couldn't agree with you more. I value honesty and sincerity above all things."

"You are very valiant, like a knight."

"True, I have a strong sense of morals and justice." Claude muses as he picks up his cup of coffee; Alois looks back outside the window as he thinks about honesty and justice.

"Is that why you're in your line of work? To clear up corruption?" He wonders aloud as he observes the people milling about outside the café.

"You know about me?"

"Everyone in New Orleans knows about you." He turns back to Claude with a wry smile. "You have made quite a name for yourself in trying to shut down Storyville." Alois quips.

"Well, it's something that I believe strongly in. Aside from the moral aspects of prostitution, cleaning up the streets from corruption and saving people from the wrong choices they've made and now can't seem to get out of."

"You think that they are there out of choice?"

"I do. I think these young ladies have a choice as to whether or not to sell their bodies to anyone who comes along."

"You think so?" Alois raises an eyebrow. Being trapped himself, Alois knows more than most how people fall into this life.

"I do." Claude replies curtly.

"_Hm_."

"What?"

Alois leans back into his chair; he takes his cup of coffee and rolls it from side to side in between the palms of his hands and examines it as he does so.

"I just don't think things are as black and white as you make them out to be. Sometimes, the choices you have in life are taken from you."

"Taken?"

"Sometimes the things you do are not about choice, sometimes it's because there are no other options available and you have to take the one with the most viable outcome – therefore, your choice was taken."

"Is that what you think? Have the choices in your life been taken from you?" Claude asks inquisitively.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I've never really taken the time to assess my circumstances, what would be the point?" He shrugs. Claude couldn't understand, Alois obviously looks wealthy and cultured but there is an empty desperateness about him. Even though he smiles from time to time, Claude thought that there is an unmistakable sense of ennui.

"How can you say that? You're still so young. How old are you? 24?"

Alois snorts, no one has ever accused him of being that old before.

"I'm eighteen." He replies dryly. Claude looks at him slightly stunned.

"How can you have such a bleak world view at that age? You haven't even begun to live yet."

"I've lived, trust me." He sighs, "It's just that I've lived a life not worth living." His voice is soft and wistful. Claude sits down his cup of coffee and looks at Alois, his warm golden eyes sparkle in the sunlight, once again, Alois is captivated.

"You have such a beautiful soul Alois, never forget that. It may be tainted and dark but it's beautiful nonetheless." Claude tries to soothe.

"You just met me. You don't know anything about me."

"I like what I've met so far and I can't think that anyone as innocent as you could ever be anything but." His words are so forgiving and kind. Surely this isn't the man Aleister has described to him. He is stern but seemingly soft, he isn't boring, but a man of passionate principle.

Alois could feel his eyes start to burn as he is overcome with an overwhelming sadness. This person in front of him, who didn't really know him, is able to say such kind words to him. He doesn't treat him like an object, like property or something to be possessed, and sees Alois as something pure and innocent, although, Alois knew that this couldn't be farther from the actual truth. The actual truth is that he is here to trick and deceive him, actions that will eventually aid in this man's demise – there is nothing pure or innocent about that.

Claude flicks open his pocket watch and looks at the time.

"I have to get going back; I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, with the world's most deplorable man." He grumbles under his breath. Alois nods and begins to stand. Claude shot up and went over to him; he took his coat from behind the chair and held it out for him. Alois smiles brightly and puts his arms through the sleeves.

"Alois, may I see you again sometime?" Claude asks as he adjusts the collar around Alois' neck.

"If you wish. Why?"

"Well, I've lived in this town for a few months now but you're the only person who has really ever been, for lack of a better word, kind to me."

Alois knows he is starting to blush, he can feel his face start to burn slightly.

"I've lived here all of my life and I can say the very same thing of you."

As Claude strolls back to his office with a slight spring in his step, he can't help but be slightly enamored with Alois. This is something new for him – he has made an instant connection with someone, which is something he almost never did. Alois seems lonely and lost; Claude wants nothing more than to help him find his way.

Alois, on the other hand, felt as though the world has landed firmly onto his shoulders. This man is kind to him, and all he is in return is just a pawn in a game to try and ruin his life. In that moment, he feels like he was right, there were no choices – no options available, he had to do as he was told.

"What a tangled web we weave…" He sighs heavily as he makes his way back to Storyville.

Still, Alois was happy about one thing though; at least there is the promise that he is going to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Spider Bite

Over the last few weeks, Alois and Claude would meet up daily for lunch. Claude wanted to meet with him after work so they would have more time together, but Alois would come up with one flimsy excuse after the other for why they could never meet at night.

In any case, their daily meetings were innocent enough. The conversation was always different, delightful and enchanting. Claude would talk about his work and Alois would listen attentively to everything said. Being a well-trained courtesan as he was, it was easy for Alois to keep up with Claudes' various interests and ideas – helping the flow of conversation along.

He couldn't help but feel enamored by Claude, he was enamored and inspired, always going home and studying up on whatever topic Claude had brought up that day, eager to learn and to be just as knowledgeable as he was for their next meeting.

As Alois skips along to the Town Hall, he hums along to a song he is preparing for the evening; it is going to be French this time, _Sous les ponts de Paris_. There is always a slight twinge of sadness in his heart whenever he sings songs about places he knew he'd never get to see. Aleister has him trapped, trapped and owned. Even though everyone in Storyville thought it a term of endearment, Alois hates to be called the Songbird. He always finds it to be nothing more than a cruel joke. It isn't just because he can sing, it is because he is caged and can do nothing but sing. Aleister keeps the reins so tightly on him that the only times he is really allowed out of Beaux Rêve is to see Luka in the hospital.

Stopping for a moment to collect his thoughts and to calm himself down, Alois tries to cheer himself up. What good is it going to do if he reflects on just how lonely his life really is, especially at this moment in time and especially when he is going to get to see Claude. Holding on to that last thought, he slaps a gleeful smile on his face and heads up the marble steps to the Town Hall.

…

Walking down the empty corridor, Alois finds the office of Claude Faustus. He has never been inside the Town Hall before and thought that instead of meeting outside as they always do, he would show up a little early to collect him instead.

He leans against the wall and pops his head into office. Alois is unsurprised to see that the whole of the office is in an impeccably neat and tidy order – with the exception of the desk. That is a wreck.

Papers and books are strewn about the top of it, cluttered, crowded and stacked on top of each other. For someone who seems very neat and kept together, this desk is a shock, although, it is oddly comforting to know that Claude is just as human as the rest of us. He, however, isn't here.

Alois steps inside the office to get a better look at the surroundings, as he wants to get more of a feel of Claude in his own environment. He strolls over to the desk and runs his fingers over the stacked books on tort and law, examining each one with interest. Maneuvering himself in front of the desk, he sits down on the chair and pulls himself into the edge of the desk. He feels the papers under the pads of his fingers and breathes in the scent of manuscripts. _This is where he spends most of his day_, he wonders as he tries to take it all in, to get a feel of him here.

He places his face down on the top and closes his eyes. He tries to imagine Claude working tirelessly behind this very desk, looking through those very books and writing these very notes. His mind wanders off to what it would be like to see him here, working. Alois would come into the room and Claude would look up at him as he closes the door behind him.

He would saunter over to the desk as Claude sits up, lacing his fingers together and watching him intently as he approaches. With a flick of both wrists, Alois would push the books and papers to the floor, letting them land with a heavy thud, and then would then climb on top of the desk, arching his back, slinking over to Claude. He would then reach out and grab his tie, wrapping his fingers around it tightly and pulling him close to his face as he licks his lips just before he -

"I really do insist that you join me for lunch Faustus."

_Aleister!_ Alois gasps as he jolts up from his daydream.

He can hear him as they approach the door, he must be with Claude! Alois looks around the room frantically before he does the first thing that slips into his head, go underneath the desk. He slides down and crawls underneath the desk and uses the feet of the chair to pull it in – shielding him.

"Unfortunately, I am otherwise engaged this afternoon." Claude replies as he enters the office. Aleister strops over the desk and leans against it, Alois can see his white leather shoes just barely touching his knees as he hides.

"Can't you break your appointment, there are some things that I'd like to discuss with you." He insists.

"If it's about Storyville, then I'm not interested. Besides, it's too late to cancel now."

Aleister is starting to fume with rising anger. He doesn't like to be rebuked, not by anyone and especially not by Claude. However, being the Southern Gentleman that he is, he just smiles trying not to let his irritation show.

"Is it a woman? I would understand if you were brushing me off for that reason."

Claude rolls his eyes as he walks around to his chair. He tries to pull it out but he can't, it just won't budge. He glances down to see a curled up ball of blond tucked away under the desk and two hands holding onto the feet of the chair.

He looks back at Aleister and sighs. "No, it is not a woman but if you will excuse me, I really must finish up before I go, I have a schedule to maintain and I hate to be late."

"Fine then, how about dinner?"

Claude realizes he simply will not go away without an agreed rendezvous and, glancing down at Alois again, he concedes. "Yes, all right. Dinner should be fine."

Aleister claps his hands together, joyfully. "Wonderful! You'll come to my estate, I shall have an automobile come and collect you at 7pm."

"Fine. Now, if you will please excuse me. Good day Mr. Chamber."

Aleister regards Claudes' strange behavior for a moment but shrugs away any suspicions, he always finds him to be strange so this isn't anything too out of the ordinary.

"Good day to you Mr. Faustus." He smiles as he walks out of the room.

Claude quickly goes to the door and closes it behind him as Alois pushes the chair out from under the desk.

"Alois, what are you doing here and under my desk?" He asks as he helps pull him out and up from underneath.

"I wanted to surprise you today." Alois looks down, sheepishly; this wasn't the way he wanted to meet.

"Well I am surprised." He smiles as he starts to tidy up and pack his briefcase. "Are you ready for lunch? I thought we could go to-"

"Actually, I had another place in mind today."

"Oh?" He stops and looks at a grinning Alois.

"Yes. It's my favorite place in the whole of New Orleans." He beams.

"All right, then let's go."

…

The pair arrive outside Alois' favorite place in the whole of New Orleans – the public library.

"This is it."

Claude turns to him curiously, "The library?"

Alois nods as he takes his hand and drags him in.

The library is very unassuming from the outside; just a basic wooden building painted in a very light blue color. The inside, well, that is a different place all together. It is expansive and large, with shelves upon shelves adorned with books that range from general interest, history or literature. The windows let the light pour in as concentrated beams that hit the rows of tables and chairs in the center.

Alois yanks Claude down the rows and through the various catacombs of bookshelves until they reach a hidden door in the back. Looking around and seeing that they were alone, Alois turns the knob and they both slip through, closing the door behind them.

This too, is completely different than where they just were. There is a small window near the top that allowed in very little light but that was it. The rest of the place is covered in darkness – not to mention that it is cluttered and very, very dusty. It is as though this room was once a storage area long since forgotten about.

"What is this place?"

"This is the annex." Alois replies as he lets go of Claudes' hand in search for something as he hunts around for the mysterious object underneath the lone table and around the cobwebbed covered bookshelves. "No one comes here, well, except for me." He finds what he is looking for, a rusty old stepladder.

"Why do you come here?" Claude wonders as he sits his briefcase down on the rickety table and views Alois as he counts the shelves aloud and stops at number twelve.

"I come here to escape."

"Escape what? You know, I don't really know all that much about you still."

"It's better that way." Alois shrugs as he pulls the ladder to shelf twelve and starts to ascend.

"Will you tell me why you were hiding under my desk from Mr. Chambers?"

Alois stops but doesn't look at Claude, he just quickly thinks of a response. He could tell the truth, he could, but he knew that it would most likely result in Claude never wanting to see him again – he couldn't risk that, not yet at least.

"I don't know who that is." He lies, "I just hid because I heard voices and I really wasn't sure if you were in an important meeting." Well, at least that part was true. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Claude nod to that response so, for now, it seems that he bought it. Alois returns to his search, and he finally stumbles onto what he is looking for. He pulls out a book and tosses it to Claude, who catches it and looks at the cover.

"Walden; or Life In The Woods. By Henry David Thoreau." He reads aloud.

"That's my favorite book." Alois responds as he searches around for another. "You would like it, it's a book about the need for spiritual awakening, human kind as part of nature and how nature is merely a reflection of human emotions."

"Hm."

"Also, there is a lot of discord on how the government is unjust and corrupt. That's something you're interested in, right?" Claude watches Alois as he enthuses over this book with delight and he smiles that there is at least something that can make him happy. "Really, it's a book about self reliance and simple living." He finishes.

"A book about self reliance and simple living?" He thinks aloud. Alois stops for a moment and turns to Claude who is trying to understand what that all means for the young man who is currently looking at him.

"It's what I hope to be able to be one day." He sighs, his voice steeped in melancholy and a complete reversal to what it was not one minute ago. Claude looks up at him curiously.

"What do you want to be?"

"Free." He replies.

Claude is completely taken aback by that statement. Just one word, a simple one and it cuts him to the core. The more time he spends with Alois, the more he wants to know everything about him. What makes him tick, what makes him so sad and what can he do to help him? Alois returns to looking for his other book, gripping his left hand on the ladder and feeling around with his right. Suddenly, he feels a sharp stab on his index finger.

"Ow!" Alois exclaims as he recoils his hand from the top shelf, releasing the book and causing it to fall to the floor. Claude bends over to pick it up as Alois steps down from the ladder.

"What's the matter?"

"I think I was just bitten by something." He winces as shakes his right hand continuously.

Claude places the book down on a near by table and guides Alois down the rest of the steps. He puts his large hands around Alois' tiny waist and lifts him up, propping him on to the table, next to the book. Claude steps in between his already parted legs and takes Alois' hand.

"Here, let me see it." He adjusts his spectacles on the bridge of his nose as he inspects the wound. Sure enough, there was a little red mark on the side of Alois' index finger. "_Hm_, it does look like you were bitten." He remarks quietly as he examines the hand.

"By what?"

"It looks like a spider bite." He concludes.

Alois squirms slightly at the close proximity of their bodies. Claude is so close, all Alois has to do is wrap his legs around his waist and bring him in. He thinks about how his white fingers would contrast against Claudes' messy black hair as he wraps and tangles his fingers around the locks. He wonders what it would be like to have his body pressed up against his and he closes his eyes to envision it further.

Claude notices Alois' change in demeanor and watches his cheeks flush; _it must be because he's in pain?_ He thinks to himself. So, in an effort to try and alleviate any discomfort Claude does what he thought would help, he places Alois' wounded finger into his mouth.

Alois' icy blue eyes blot open as he feels Claudes' tongue on his skin.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sucking the poison out." He replies very matter of fact, with the finger still in his mouth.

"Why?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when bitten by a spider?"

"I thought that was for snake bites?"

"Is it?" Claude releases Alois' hand and gingerly puts it down on his knee. "Oh, I am sorry." He apologies as he regards Alois' crimson cheeks and assumes he must have thoroughly embarrassed him. Luckily there is no one else around in the annex or else he doesn't know what Alois would have done - probably slapped him.

Alois holds his hand and adverts his gaze as he tries to slow his heart and cool his face. In that moment, he thinks about how this man he barely knows can make him feel so electrified, just by standing next to him.

Claude observes him quietly, everything about Alois he is starting to love – _love?_ It probably is. He has never loved anyone in his whole life but then again, no one has loved him in return. There were his parents but they have now since gone and no one has taken their place in his heart, well, until this moment in time. He does remember how they were with one another and often believed that that is what true love should look like – and it looked a lot like this.

Claude loves the fact that Alois always looks so wistful, even when he has brought him to his favorite place in New Orleans. He loves the fact that Alois' favorite place is a rundown library annex and how he gets a mischievous glint in his eyes when he enthuses over a book. Claude loves watching Alois walk, always a slight skip in his step and how his hair, not unlike the brightness of the sun, would bounce and refract the light that radiated from him. All of these things, Claude loves about Alois – this boy he just met.

There was only one thing troubling him, he doesn't really know anything about this boy who has started to take his heart. He can't imagine anything awful, but it is clear to him that Alois is keeping things close to his chest. He tries to dig deeper but Alois simply won't allow it, the only hint he has is this book and the request for freedom.

Alois slowly turns back to face Claude, whose golden eyes never stray from him. Leaning in and placing his hands on the tops of Alois' knees, Claude delicately kisses Alois' cheek, taking the young man by surprise causing his heart to nearly beat out of his chest.

"Alois, would you like to go to a ball with me?" He asks as he pulls back.

"A ball?"

"Yes, I was invited to a ball by that man who was in my office earlier and I wonder if you would do me the honor of allowing me to escort you." He smiles.

"I would love to." He blurts out without thinking. There it is again, that fluttering heart beat, it is pounding so hard that Alois is sure, this time, it will escape from the confines of his chest. _Is this what it's like to be truly happy?_ He wonders to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 - An Offer Of Protection

The stage is lit with soft pools of white light whilst the lights over the audience are dimmed. There is a single microphone held up by a long silver stand in the center front of the stage and a spotlight positioned right above illuminates it. The audience is hushed as they wait for the Songbird to make her entrance, which she soon does.

All that can be heard is the light click of heels as they tentatively walk up the wooden steps to the stage, towards center stage, and arrive in front of the microphone. Her dress is resplendent, high-necked, wasp waisted and long, the train drags along the ground as she saunters over. It is pale blue and completely covered in intricately detailed beadwork, which dazzles and sparkles with every move she makes in the pools of light. Her butter blond hair is in curls and adorned with an elegant wide brimmed hat with plumes upon plumes of sky blue ostrich feathers. It is tilted on the right side of her face, almost shielding it.

Standing in front of the microphone, her long slender fingers lightly run up the metal body of the stand until they reach the base of the microphone. The piano gently trills out the opening stanza and she rolls her neck to the melody.

"Crions-le tout bien haut: au ciel est le Seigneur! Mais iront-ils au ciel, tous ceux qui le crièrent?" She begins; her French accent is as thick as honey and just as sweet. Moving her hands up the microphone, she places them on the top as the piano continues to bang out. "Non, ce n´est pas ton frère, et ce n´est pas ta soeur. C´est moi qui saigne, grand besoin de prières."

As the piano beings to pick up pace, she drops her left hand down and tightly grips the microphone with her right. "Voici le train du Ciel. Voici le train du Ciel. Malheur, malheur aux moins agiles! Voici le train de l´Evangile!" Her voice undulates under the sound of the heavy notes and she repeats the words with such force she's almost screaming, "Voici le train!" She points out into the audience.

Grabbing the microphone stand, she drags it along the stage as she continues to sing. She starts to whisper into the microphone as she brings the stand along to the very front of the stage, leaning over and using it to balance herself. "Vite, vite dans le ventre." She points to a patron in the front, "Dans le ventre montez vite pécheurs!" She drops to her knees and holds her hand out to him whilst still holding onto the microphone, "Montez dans le train! Montez dans le train! _Montez dans le train!_" She roars fiercely.

Then she goes quiet.

She dips her head in between her knees and pulls the microphone close to her face as she sings mournfully into it. Sighing and pausing with each trickle of the piano keys. "_Regardez, regardez, regardez et voyez…_" She purrs as she begins to look up at the audience with a wry smile tracing itself across her painted lips. "Notre frère, notre frère, notre frère descendre…" She starts to rise to her knees. "Dans les bras, dans les bras, dans les bras du Grand Saint-Pierre."

Using the stand as a counter balance, she lifts herself up to her feet as she leans against it. "Qui est venu, qui est venu, qui est venu l´attendre. Dans les bras du grand Saint-Pierre."

Her voice is loud now; it fills the room with such unrestrained ease as she finishes the song, fuelled with tremendous emotion. "Qui est venu l´attendre. Dans les bras du grand Saint-Pierre. Qui est venu l´attendre!" She shouts but her voice remains strong and powerful. After her last gasp, the song is finished and the audience stands to applaud her as she curtsies.

"Merci, merci!" She thanks them. "That was _Train du Ciel_, beautiful, non?" She asks. The audience shouts '_yes_' back at her. "Wonderful! Well, I must leave you all now but same time tomorrow?" Again, the audience cheer as she bows again, her smile never wavering as she leaves the stage.

One of the triplets, Canterbury this time, is there at the end of the steps, patiently waiting with his hand outstretched. He, like his brothers, is quite attractive. They all like to dress in the exact same outfit, black trousers with white shirts and dark brown waistcoats with thin-knotted ties. They also wear braces around their arms to keep their sleeves from becoming too cumbersome. Only Alois and Hannah can tell the difference between the three of them and it is through their hair. Each of the brothers wears their hair in a different way, just to be cheeky.

The Songbird takes his hand and walks down the steps and on towards the back hallway, which goes up to the rooms.

"What time is my first sitting?"

"10:30 Master Alois." He replies.

"What time is it now?"

"10:00."

Alois is pleased hear this and he stops, turning to Canterbury and putting his hands onto his shoulders.

"Can I have a few minutes to myself?" He asks. Canterbury looks around to see if anyone over heard the request, as not only were the triplets in charge of readying Alois, they were also in charge of insuring his safety.

Being the most popular performer in Storyville comes with its perks but it also comes with a downside – the fact that some fans are a little too interested in him is one, especially given that he is a courtesan but never took any clients, other than the typical 'sitting'. Some want more than what is offered and they have gone to great lengths to try and achieve it.

So the triplets rarely leave Alois alone, always staying by his side when he is inside Beaux Rêve. If Hannah has her way, they will be with him all of the time but Alois finds it unnecessary, for how ever open Storyville could be, no one would solicit a prostitute in the middle of the day. However, as soon as the sun sets, all bets are off and he has to return home. However now, looking around, Canterbury feels it is safe and nods to Alois.

"Fifteen minutes, then one of us will be up to ready you for your sitting." He smiles curtly. Alois is elated; he squeezes Canterburys' shoulders tightly and bounds up the stairs, alone.

…

Stumbling into his room and over to the chair by his dressing table, he unpins the hat from his head and places it on the table. He then places his hand on the back of the chair that stands beside it. Bending over, he reaches down and unhooks the clasps on his boots and kicks them off. Stepping over them, he goes over to his bed and flops down on his stomach, exhaling heavily and stretching out, completely relishing his time to himself.

As he sinks into the bed and lets his body relax under the tightly bound corset, his mind starts to drift off to Claude. He wonders what he is doing right now and if he's thinking the exact same of him.

"I enjoyed your performance this evening, my little songbird."

Alois winces silently to himself as he hears Aleisters' footsteps approach him from behind. He rolls over on to his back as he sees Aleister standing in front of him.

Aleisters' lavender eyes gaze over Alois' relaxed body as it lounges comfortably on the bed. He kneels down in front of him and gently lifts up the hem of the dress and places his hands on his smooth white calves. Alois draws in a sharp intake of breath as Aleister kisses his skin, and tries desperately not to flinch as his hands travel further up his legs and to his thighs.

He has to play along; he has to at least pretend that this man does not repulse him. As Aleister makes his way up, Alois runs his fingers through his light blond hair and lets out a breathy moan of encouragement. Aleister rolls the dress up onto Alois' lap as he moves closer towards the inside of his thigh, pressing his lips against the flesh and sucking at the skin, leaving little rosy colored marks in his wake. His hands slid up the thighs and grip onto his waist.

Aleister then brings himself up and on top of the bed, straddling Alois, nestling into him by grinding his hips into the young man underneath.

"I am having a ball next week and I want you to accompany me." He coos as he takes Alois' wrists and holds them in his hands firmly. He leans over and pins them behind his head.

"I can't." Alois exhales sharply as Aleister squeezes his tiny wrists tightly.

"Don't worry about Hannah, I will clear it with her and pay her handsomely." He lowers his face to Alois'.

"It's not Hannah, I-I'm already going… with Claude." He admits as he looks away. The mention of this name causes Aleister to quickly release his grip on Alois' hands; he sits up and looks down at Alois inquisitively.

"Faustus?"

"Um, yes. Isn't that what you wanted? For me to get close to him?"

"My dear, I wanted you to seduce him and tarnish his reputation, not become sweethearts." Aleister falls forward again, his forearms surrounding Alois' head. "Still, I suppose this could work out in my favor." He thinks for a moment as he plays with the curls still in Alois' hair. "Fine, I'll let you go with him but I need you to hurry up and bed him already – you know I hate to share my toys and I'm getting tired of sharing you with someone like him. I simply refuse to do it a moment further." He sighs as he leans in and kisses him roughly. This statement makes Alois feel instantly uneasy, what will Aleister do if he can't fulfill his request?

This is something Alois thinks about often.

More than anything, he wants to be with Claude but he knows that can never happen, especially as Aleister owns him. It would be best for the both of them if they never saw each other again – to part as friends and leave it at that but he just can't, he wants more.

So far, their meetings have been nothing but innocent and virtuous but he knew that Claude wants to further their relationship. It's a look in his eyes, something that he sees often with the patrons who come and see him. It's nothing more than a glint, one born of desire and want. He could see it every time he and Claude met and every time they parted ways.

"You seem distracted little one. Am I boring you?"

"No, you're not boring me. Sorry, it's just that this dress is a little tight." Alois tries to reassure him as he attempts to make himself present in this moment, even though his mind is elsewhere. He reaches up with both hands and cups Aleisters' face. "You're not boring me at all." He utters tenderly.

"Well, if the dress is tight, then lets get you out of it, turn over." Aleister instructs firmly as he slides off of Alois' waist.

Alois grudgingly complies.

…

The night of the ball came along rapidly, much to Alois' surprise and excitement.

The triplets have chosen an elegant suit for him to wear. It is tailored around the waist and flared out slightly in a peplum with long tails at the back and a huge bow at the back that isn't too ostentatious but elegant. The color is different to his usual maroon or purple; being a crisp shade of white, with a matching white fitted waistcoat and dress shirt. All of the flourishes are in silver as is his tie. As he stands in the mirror and admires his reflection, he can't help but constantly preen and groom himself. This is their first official date and he wants to look the very best he can.

They had decided to meet at 7:45 in front of the Town Hall.

Claude is first there, and he waits by the marble steps of the Town Hall. He leans against the railing and adjusts his spectacles as he absorbs his surroundings. He never really takes any time to enjoy the town he now calls home. He just goes from his home to the office, has lunch with Alois, back to work and home again. It isn't as though he doesn't want to explore, he just doesn't seem to have the inclination but now, he wants to see it all and he wants to share it with Alois. That is, if he can ever get to see him after work or even during the weekends.

He wanted to collect Alois himself but the young man insisted on meeting here.

Claude feels that Alois is sort of an enigma and one he is working on solving but every time he thinks he has some kind of answer or a semblance of a code to help crack him, it falls through, leaving him stumped. All he really knows about him is that his brother is in a coma at Charity Hospital and that he is desperate to be free – that's it.

It bothers him considerably that he barely knows the person who has captivated him so completely.

Alois knows almost everything about him but the favor is never returned and it seems unfair. Still, as much as that bothers him – he can't help but fall hopelessly for him and it only makes him want to help more. _How can I help if I don't know what the problem is?_ He wonders.

He is surprised that Alois is willing to go with him to the ball tonight and he is excited. He has planned how he wants this night to go and how he hopes it will finish but being a Northern gentleman, he isn't going to let Alois know of his intension. He definitely isn't going to share the hope he has of keeping him out with him as long as he can tonight.

He smiles to himself as he lets his mind run through his plan of keeping Alois out with him this evening. His eyes stare vacantly at the people milling around. Some people were going home after a hard day at work or others were dressed to the nines as they go out for the evening.

He himself is wearing a suit, tailored and fitting. It is paired with a crisp white shirt and a black tie, a high-buttoned, single-breasted black waistcoat and finished off with a black cutaway morning coat. He's never been to a ball before but he hopes that this will work as standard New Orleans party attire.

Claude sighs heavily as he waits; now focusing on keeping an eye out for any fleck of blond hair that passes by him. He is so attentive to the people passing by that he didn't realize Alois is standing beside him, leaning over the railing and pouting effetely as his presence has gone unnoticed.

"I haven't kept you long have I?"

Claude turns to see him as he straightens himself up and smoothes down the peplum on his coat. Claude is very impressed by how Alois is dressed tonight, which frustrates him further; _he obviously is very wealthy, what does he do during the day?_ he thinks.

"You look very regal tonight." He compliments him.

"Thank you." Alois beams, he is pleased to hear that, as he as put a lot of effort in looking nice for tonight.

They both start to walk down the steps and towards the main road.

"I wonder, what shall I address you as?" Claude thinks aloud to himself, and Alois glances over to him curiously as he watches him think. "Your majesty?" Alois scrunches his nose at the term. "Okay, not that. How about – _your Highness_?"

"Why can't you just call me by my name and leave it at that?"

"Oh but I think that your refined look calls for a title, just for the night." He smirks.

Alois smiles genially, "Fine, if you insist – you can call me whatever you like." He would be lying if he said that it didn't amuse him to be addressed as such, especially by Claude, who is someone of more maturity and stature than he is.

Claude puts his right hand over his heart and bows slightly as he looks up at Alois. "Yes, your Highness."

"How droll." Alois rolls his eyes derisively as Claude starts to stand upright again.

"Shall we take a carriage?"

Alois nods in agreement as a Claude waves over a hansom cab driver.

…

The ride to the Chamber estate is quiet.

The quiet is unintentional but it is comfortable and calming nonetheless. Although, for however externally calming it may appear to be, Alois is anything but calm. He keeps running the conversation he had had with Aleister earlier through his head. He can't do it, he knows he can't do this to him and now he needs to find a way out of it.

As he retreats even further into his thoughts, Alois absentmindedly bites his nails as he stares vacantly out of the carriage window. Claude, who is sitting across from him, observes his behavior and thinks of something to say.

"Is something troubling you?" He starts.

"Sorry?" Alois comes out of his trance but his eyes don't leave the window.

"It's just that you seem distant."

Alois snorts softly, "For the second time today."

"I don't understand."

"Sorry – nothing." He turns to Claude and smiles. "I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous."

"I would have assumed that you've been to balls before?"

"I have – just not for a long time." He admits. The last time Alois had been to a ball was three years ago at cotillion; he went when he was fifteen, which was also when his freedom was bargained away by Lord Trancy and Aleister Chamber.

Claude crosses his right leg over his left knee and reclines back. He rests his arms on the back of the seat; letting his hands droop down as he looks over to Alois.

"Well, this should be an extravagant affair. Chamber, the person who is throwing this party, is quite eccentric."

"Do you like him? Chamber?"

"No not at all, I find him abhorrent." He replies sternly.

"Such strong feelings."

"He is a deplorable and vulgar human being, Alois."

"Why's that?"

"Many reasons but the one that bothers me the most is the fact that he frequents those brothels in Storyville. I would hate to think what he gets up to in there but. I'm only going to this because…" Claude stops and looks away.

"Because?"

"Because you agreed to go with me. It was the only way I could see you at night and I want to spend more time with you." He stops for a moment; Alois bites his lower lip to stop himself from smiling at that confession. Claude leans forward, "Why won't you let me get to know you better?"

"Because I can't." Alois turns back towards the window. "You must believe me when I say that I want you to know me, I really do but for now, it's safer for you if you don't."

"Safer? Alois, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"_Tch, trouble_." He snorts as he repeats the word. _Trouble? You could say that._

"Whatever it is, I can help you – won't you please let me help you?" Claude begs as he bends over to grab Alois' hands, holding them in his as he studies Alois' face.

Alois knew that Claude wasn't going to let up if he didn't give him something, anything about himself but he couldn't think of anything but the truth – which he wasn't telling.

"I'm fine Claude, seriously? What's life without a little mystery anyway?" He attempts to brush him off.

"It's not fine and I won't let up. I will help you; you just have to let me. I can protect you."

Alois exhales loudly, rolling his head back and shaking it. He brings his head forward and smiles broadly.

"When I feel the time is right, I will tell you everything, I promise. For now, let's just have a pleasant night." He tries to sound cheerful.

Claude looks at him; he tries to read the actual meaning behind his smile. He tries to understand the sadness behind his eyes but he is going to do as requested, he is going to let it go – for now.

…

After forty minutes the pair arrive at the palatial Chamber estate.

Claude is impressed. Even though he has been here before, the imposing grandeur of the estate never ceases to amaze him. The inside is magnificent and they take it all in as they walk through the foyer and into the main hall. White marble flooring, stone columns that are dispersed throughout, white walls with gold leaf trimming on all of the accents and fixtures. There were drop crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, glittering like stars as the light they emit flickers and flits. There are floor length windows that open onto the veranda but sheer white fabric that billows gently in the night breeze covers them.

There is an orchestra playing on a makeshift stage on the right and people are waltzing along side. Normally, this would excite Alois and he would be out on the dance floor but he can't help but be slightly apprehensive and nervous. What if someone recognizes him? He is not only famous in Storyville, but all of New Orleans has heard of the Songbird. Not to mention that most of his customers are very well established within the town and most likely here, especially as Aleister prides himself on his connections.

"Faustus, how wonderful to see you." Aleister greets them as descends upon the pair with his arms outstretched.

"Good evening Mr. Chamber, thank you for inviting us." Claude nods curtly.

Aleister looks over to Alois with an ironic smile forming on his lips, "And who is this?" He asks as he takes Alois' hand and kisses it sweetly as he leers at him. Claude wraps his hand around his waist and pulls him into him protectively.

"Allow me to introduce you, Aleister Chamber this is Alois Trancy."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Alois smiles broadly.

"No Alois, the pleasure is all mine." Aleisters' eyes never leave Alois for one second. "And may I say, you look so enchanting tonight?"

"Thank you Sir."

"_Oh_ your voice, it's so sweet," He chortles, "just like a little songbird." He looks over to Claude whose eyes were glued firmly on him. Alois recoils and cringes at the term, he knows that this is Aleister marking his territory and it is making him sick.

He doesn't think he will blow his cover but he can't be sure, especially if he is feeling particularly vengeful, who knows what Aleister will do. Feeling Alois' body tense under his arm, Claude starts to move him away.

"Well, if you'll excuse us-"

"Just a minute Faustus, may I have a word with you?" Aleister interrupts. Alois' face blanches, _is this it? Is he actually going to tell him?_ Aleister examines the fearful expression on his face and grins, "Worry not little one, I'm just going to borrow him for a minute to talk about work, afterwards, you can have him back."

"Y-yes, of course. I'll just get something to drink." He hesitates.

"Of course, see you shortly." Aleister gently touches his shoulder as he turns to leave, Claude grabs his elbow, halting him but Alois keeps his eyes forward.

"I'll be with you in a moment." He whispers. Alois nods an acknowledgement then leaves, he just wants to get away.

As he weaves through the crowd, he can feel his heart race. That was close. This is nothing but a game to Aleister, a game to get what he wants and it doesn't matter to him who he uses and who he hurts – as long as he wins. Alois goes over to a wall and leans his whole body against it as he tries to settle his beating heart. It is all becoming too much for him, the faux display of civility, the lying and deceit – all of it.

He looks over to Claude who is still deep in conversation with Aleister and decides to slip out to the veranda for some air. He feels as if he is suffocating as all of this pretence starts to wear him down. Alois walks over to a large waist high decorative stone wall at the end of the veranda. Walking along it, he drags the pads of his fingers over the cold stone before he stops and looks out across the land. Well-manicured trees and bushes and perfectly even cut grass that stretch out beyond his line of sight. He leans over the side, putting his chin in the palm of his hand and sighing heavily as he reflects on the night.

He thinks about coming clean, telling Claude everything – especially as he knows what Aleister wants him to do. _Just hurry and bed him_.

He can't bring himself to do it – not that he doesn't want to, he wants to more than anything – to be so close to Claude, to be intimate with someone he actually loves.

Love? That thought has just taken him by surprise.

In all of his life, through all of his feelings of isolation and loneliness Alois has never thought that he could love anyone, but he loves Claude.

He loves everything about him, his voice, the way he looks, the way he eats beignet, his purity and moral forthrightness. It was then his heart started to fracture and break with each beat in his chest as he realizes how much he truly loves this man and how much it was going to cost him when the truth came out.

"What are you doing out here?" Claude asks as he comes up behind him.

Alois is so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Claude standing right behind him. He also doesn't see his long arms stretching around him as Claude places his hands down on either side of him – surrounding his slender body. Alois feels his heartbeat beating frantically into his back, Claude leans in and nestles his face into the back of Alois' head. He is frozen and anxious as Claude inhales the scent of pomade in his tresses.

"Are you all right?" Claudes' soft voice floats over Alois, causing him to shiver.

"Just a little cold."

"Cold? I can fix that." He smiles as he closes his arms around him, enveloping him.

Claude realizes that Alois fits perfectly into him as he leans him back into his broad chest, wrapping his arms around him and gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Is that better?" He asks. Alois nods quietly, he doesn't know what to say but he hopes that staying quiet will allow him to savor this moment just that little bit longer as the ball continues around them.

The pair stay like this, in the still and in the silence. The cool breeze wafts around them as Claude holds Alois tighter. Gathering all of the courage he can muster in this moment, Claude reaches up and gently places his hand on Alois' chin, turning it towards him as he dips his head down – just hovering above Alois' full, pouting lips. Claude hesitates, studying the watering blue eyes staring back at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alois breathes out as he blinks, causing the welling in his eyes to turn into tears; they start to trickle down his cheek, one by one.

"You're crying."

"I'm happy."

Claude leans in and kisses him, wrapping one of his arms around his waist and pulling him up, deeper into his kiss. He turns him, leaning his back against the cold stone wall and pushing his body into his.

Their focus is solely on each other; the string orchestra that is playing inside is mute and the laughing voices from the party, silent. All that can be heard is the lightly muffled pants and the smacking of lips as they interlock and separate only for air. There was no one else around just each other.

They are so focused in each other that they do not realize they are being watched.

Aleister stands by the door entrance, nursing a glass of red wine as he espies the pair through narrowed, scowling eyes. He wants Alois to tempt Claude and to seduce him and it would appear that it was working in his favor. However, as Aleister observes them, he notices that this is more than play-acting on Alois' part. He watches Alois' skin flush, his breath become shallow as he pants and breathes out, his hands run through Claudes' hair and claw him as he pulls him closer – bringing him into him. They are devouring each other.

This is desire, this is lust and this is not a part of the plan.

* * *

**Authors' Note:** The song Alois sings is Train du Ciel from Kurt Weill.


	6. Chapter 6 - Love Is A Losing Game

"What's wrong little one, aren't you having any fun?" Aleister asked as he stood in front of Alois, who was sat quietly and alone by the entrance to the grand ballroom.

It was the evening of a grand cotillion at the Trancy plantation. Aleister was there in support of his nephew Edgar Redmond. Alois, like Edgar, was there to help his escort make her societal debut alongside several other young women of New Orleans.

Aleister had grown bored of the idle chitchat that comes with attending these types of events. He politely made his excuses and wandered around the grand estate. He observed the elegant furniture and fixings that decorated the plantation house and he stopped dead as he saw a painting that hung on the wall. It was a painting of the whole family, the bloated old man Trancy; the large doe eyed Mrs. Trancy and a beautiful blond haired boy, which must have been their son. Everyone knew that the Trancys' first son had died in a terrible circumstance and that they had adopted another child – this must have been him.

Aleister was taken aback at the sheer appeal of this boy in the painting, his grace and his stature. Looking at this picture, you couldn't tell that the boy wasn't born of nobility and class, especially given that he was adopted, it would seem that he carried his new status well, elegantly and with dignity.

Aleister was curious – throughout the evening, he had seen Mr. Trancy and had spoken to his wife, however, he had not yet seen the boy. _Where was he hiding?_ He wondered.

Turning the corner down one of the many hallways, Aleister spotted him.

Dressed in all white, his suit fitted his small body well and his vibrant blond hair was coifed perfectly. He wore a bored expression on his face as he sat fiddling with the cream colored rose that was fastened on to his lapel.

It was an instant, Aleister remembered it vividly, an instant was all it took for him to realize that this boy needed to belong to him – he just had to have him.

Alois leaned back and rolled his eyes up lazily to the man, who stood there with a broad grin on his face. "My, aren't you beautiful." Aleister breathed as he examined Alois fully. "What's your name?"

"Alois Trancy, Sir." He said politely. Aleister was charmed by this display of impeccable etiquette and good manners.

Alois sat up right and motioned for Aleister to sit next to him on the chaise longue, which he did.

"How nice to meet you Alois, my name is Aleister. You aren't an escort are you?"

"Yes, I'm escorting Juliana de la Croix." He replied.

"Aren't you a little young?"

"I'm fifteen, Sir." He smiled. Aleister was instantly taken by the manners and politeness of the young boy sat beside him.

"_My_, aren't you polite and your voice is so sweet, like the chirp of a little bird." He trilled.

Before their conversation could go any further, an announcement was made and all the escorts were called to the main staircase.

Alois stood up, "If you will excuse me." He bowed slightly to Aleister, who found the whole thing delightful. He watched him leave and he let his mind wander. It was settled, that boy was to become his.

Aleister Chamber was a man of many things.

He was a Southern gentleman, an entrepreneur, charitable and erudite. Given that he was one of the richest men in the area, he was popular and well known in New Orleans, if not the whole of Louisiana. With all of those good qualities he was also feared – especially as he was a man of resource.

There wasn't anyone he didn't have firmly stored in his pocket. He controlled the planning department, so he could secure permissions for whatever building he wanted to have erected. He owned the unions so he could keep labor cheap and if anyone dared to step out of line, they would either be securely put back in their place or just never heard from again. He kept the police department under his thumb, so he could carry out whatever shady dealings that needed to be done without the fear of retribution. In fact, he considered the police commissioner to be one of his very good friends.

Whatever he wanted, he got – by any means necessary.

So, the moment he watched Alois leave to take his place with the other escorts, he went to research everything there could possibly be on the young boy, after all, he wanted to know exactly what it was that he was about to purchase.

After he learned all that he could, Aleister decided that it was time to seek out the current owner, Trancy, to make a deal.

At first, Trancy didn't want to give him up and Aleister could see why, there was an obvious predilection towards the boy and one that made Aleisters' stomach turn. He was disgusted; someone like this should never lay a finger on something so rare and exquisite. Trancy could never appreciate him as much as Aleister could, and the mere thought of his hands touching him, sullying him – he found deplorable. So, Aleister did what he would do for anyone else, he bribed him and when his offer was rejected, he resorted to threatening him. Violence isn't something he generally liked to resort to but as some of the gangs in New Orleans belonged to him; it was a task that he could easily outsource and he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty.

Trancy capitulated, well, what choice did he have?

A few days later, Alois was called into the study. Aleister was anxiously waiting to see him again; it wasn't as though he had forgotten what he looked like, how could he? The boy took the starring role in every thought and fantasy Aleister had experienced since they met. As Alois entered, he could see Lord Trancy sat behind the desk, a lit cigar dangling from his lips, spilling ash over the desktop. Beside him, grinning foolishly was Aleister.

"Alois, I want you to pack your things immediately, this man has offered to look after you from here on out." Trancy said solemnly. Alois nervously looked over to Aleister who instantly rushed over to him and embraced him, as Alois stood stunned.

The pair sat silently in the carriage; Aleister was at a loss for words as he stared at him. He wanted to say something, anything just to hear the sweet voice of this beautiful creature he now possessed.

"Where are we going?" The young boy asked, Aleister was pleased to hear his voice again; it was still as sweet as he remembered.

"I'm taking you to your new home." Aleister smiled.

After a while, they arrived outside the white picket fence of Beau Rêve. They both stayed silent as Aleister escorted Alois out of the carriage and through the gates. The front door opened and a small boy with dark brown hair came darting out towards Alois.

"Luka!" He gasped as little arms surrounded his waist.

"Brother!" Luka began to cry.

Lukas' adopted mother came out of the house; she was stunning, statuesque and beautiful. She had dark olive skin, long pale lavender tinted hair and indigo colored eyes. She wore a tight wasp waist, high collared, dark purple dress that suited her figure and accentuated her curves.

Aleister walked over to her as the brothers begin to reconnect.

"You've gone through a lot of trouble to do this." She whispered to him.

"What can I say, I just want to see the boy happy, not to mention, I think that he would bring in more than enough business for you Hannah." He smiled smugly.

"Does he know what he's here for?"

"Not yet, I was hoping you could fill him in."

Hannah folded her arms across her chest as she sighed heavily.

"I bet you were."

"Hannah, do this for me and I'll ensure that Beau Rêve is the most popular brothel in Storyville."

"Fine." She agreed. Her eyes flickered over to the boys who were wasting no time in catching each other up on what happened to each other in the years they were apart. "Will he be like the other chouchoute here?"

"Yes, you can utilize him for anything you want except one thing." He turned his head towards her.

"Oh?" She turned to him to meet his gaze.

"At night, he is for me and for me alone, do you understand? That boy belongs to me." He stated firmly, Hannah nodded in agreement to his request.

…

He didn't know why his thoughts had traveled back to those of the past but now, as he watches the thing he loves the most being touched, kissed and devoured by another man, Aleister can't help but feel anger.

Yes, Aleister Chamber is a man of many things. He is a Southern gentleman, an entrepreneur, charitable and erudite.

He is all of those things and now, he is a jealous man. A jealous man who is starting to plan his revenge.

Before he gave Alois his command, Aleister had plotted everything out – he knew how this was going to work and what his end game was going to be. Alois would meet Claude, charm him and seduce him – once he had, the information of who Alois truly was would be enough to blackmail and send Claude packing, back on the next train to Massachusetts. That plan could still work but now, _now_, he is unsure of Alois.

From the day Alois was delivered to Beau Rêve, Aleister had everything meticulously taken care of for him. His room is decorated with the finest things, mostly imported from London and Paris. His clothing and costumes are of the very best standard, tailored to fit him perfectly – no expense spared. He is even given a bit of freedom during the day, a luxury the other chouchoute can only dream of. All Aleister asks for in return is that Alois would love him and only him – which the young man complies to.

With that said, Aleister is sure that Alois' compliance is only superficial but of all the things he is, Aleister is also a patient man, he can wait for the day that Alois will genuinely return his affections. He feels more than secure about this, as after the end of each performance, he watches Alois with the other patrons of the brothel. He watches as he feigns interest in their stories, half-heartedly laughs at their jokes and smiles politely at their compliments as they fawn over him. Aleister feels confident as he watches their interactions as he can see that Alois is different with him – he treats him better than the others.

However, as he watches Alois with Claude, he wonders if their interactions, their time together is also just as fake.

_Does he love Claude?_ He wonders to himself as he continues to watch them, seething, livid and planning his revenge. This is not how this plan is supposed to go and someone will be punished for it.

…

A few days later after the ball, Alois and Claude meet on one of their weekly dates.

This time, it is Claude who suggests that they go back to the library; at least it is a place where the pair can be alone, without any interruptions from the outside world.

Claude had enjoyed himself at the ball.

Although, he felt ecstatic that he finally got the chance to see Alois at night, he wanted more. He wanted the evening to end the way he had planned, the way he hoped – which was to whisk his object of desire back to his house, to feel his body underneath his and to hear his sweet voice purr his name with each touch. Unfortunately, after they kissed that night, he could sense Alois' hesitation and discomfort just by remaining at the ball and he opted to take him back to the Town Hall where they went their separate ways.

As they enter, Alois takes Claudes' hand and drags him through the library.

He giggles like a gleeful child as he skips down the rows of books and towards the secret annex in the back. Looking over his shoulder, Alois smiles broadly as he espies Claudes' face remain stern and unmoved. He doesn't know why but this is a look he has come to love about Claude. It is an exasperated face that he shows the world, a mask that he tends to wear but Alois knows he's seen that mask slip and a smile creep upon his lips whenever they were alone. He is looking forward to seeing that secret smile of his again soon.

Turning the handle he looks around to see if anyone saw them – the coast is clear – and they slip inside.

"Did you enjoy the ball the other night?" Claude asks as he leans against the dust-covered table. He observes Alois as he flits around, darting from book to book like a hummingbird looking for nectar. "Alois?"

"Oh, it was fine. It was a ball like any other ball."

"I see."

Alois stops looking for a moment, still hunched over running his eyes over the row of books in front of him whilst dragging his fingers over the spines. Finally, he gives up, unable to find what he was looking for.

"There was something I did like though." He grins, as he stands upright, keeping his back to Claude who starts to move away from the table.

"Oh? And what would that be?" His face remains unchanged – still stern and cold.

"_Hm_, well, I can't really remember what it was."

Claude comes up behind Alois and wraps his arms around his tiny waist.

"You can't remember?"

"No, but maybe if you give me a hint, it might jog my memory." He purrs sweetly as he leans back into Claudes' chest, tilting his head upwards.

Claude struggles to fight the smile starting to creep onto his lips. His heart pounds frantically in his chest as he bows over and lightly touches his lips onto Alois'. The pair stay like this for a moment, then Claude lifts his head back up, causing Alois to pout at the ending of their kiss.

"Alois, whilst I enjoy spending this time with you, I – I want more." Claude confesses.

"I don't understand."

"I want to see you in the evening and I want to wake up to you in the morning. These little trysts are nice but it's not enough. Why can't you give me more?"

"This is all I have to give at the moment." He sighs, his head drops as he stares at the ground.

"Why? Why won't you let me help you?"

Alois struggles out of Claudes' arms, stands to his side and hoists himself up on to the table. He keeps his head down to avoid Claudes' gaze.

"Because I cannot be helped." He says resolutely.

"I don't understand."

"No, you wouldn't." His eyes flick upwards towards Claude who moves in front of him.

"Does this have something to do with you wanting your freedom?" Claude searches his eyes for a tell, a sign that he is right. Sure enough, there it is, Alois' eyes look over to the side to avoid his gaze – _he is right_. "I want to help you."

Alois sighs and slides off of the table, moving slightly past Claude.

"I already told you, I can't-" Claude grabs his arm and pulls him into him. Using the weight of his body, he pushes Alois back down onto the table and leans over him.

"Don't tell me you can't." He states firmly as he holds Alois' wrists tightly, bringing them up above his head and pinning them there. Alois doesn't struggle, he doesn't move an inch – he only smiles at Claude. His smile is weary and slightly lackluster but it's there as he looks up at him.

"I can't tell you." He exhales.

"Why?"

"You'd never forgive me." Alois let the words slip out before he even has the chance to think about them. He squeezes his eyes shut and fights back the tears that are starting to form. They are not tears of sadness but simply tears of frustration as he is exhausted from all of the secrets and all of the lies. The next thing he feels is Claudes' lips on top of his as he bends over and kisses him.

The kiss is short and quick as Claude goes back to hovering over him; he notices Alois' eyes slowly flutter open.

"I would forgive you." He pauses for a moment as Alois rolls his head to the side. "Whatever it is, I would forgive you." He reiterates as he lets go of Alois' wrists and completely straightens up, "but if you won't tell me now, that's fine. I can wait but you will tell me eventually and when you do, I will still forgive you – although, I doubt you could ever do anything worth needing forgiveness."

"H-how can you, I mean, why?"

"Sometimes, I wish that you could see yourself the way I do." He sighs as he shakes his head.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Don't you get it?" Alois shakes his head no; Claude smiles wryly and adjusts his glasses. "I would forgive anything because I love you, Alois." He bends over again, his lips just above Alois'; his wavy hair falls out of place and lightly lands onto Alois' blushing cheeks. His golden eyes flicker in the only shard of sunlight that makes its way into the annex. Alois stays silent but tears start to roll down his cheeks. "I love you." Claude repeats again, his lips just brushes Alois' as the air from his words breeze across his cheeks.

"Claude I – _I love you too_." He breathes as he tilts his head upwards just connecting with his lips.

Claude falls forward and drapes himself on top of Alois. His hands tug and pull at his shirt, pushing it upwards, revealing the milky white skin of his stomach. He moves his lips back down his chest and onto the uncovered flesh. Claude begins to trail his tongue over Alois' stomach as he wraps his hands around his hips, griping it tightly. He moves his tongue up, past his belly button, up, towards his nipples, which are erect and begging to be teased. His tongue circles the right one before his lips descends on it, sucking and tugging it, gently nibbling on it in between sucks.

Alois rolls his head and arches his back as he runs his hands through Claudes' hair. He tries to clear his thoughts completely so he can be in the moment but his mind keeps wandering over to the reality of his situation. Can he really tell Claude the truth? Will he really be forgiven? No – not with all the love in the world will allow him to be forgiven for something like this. Especially as the actuality is that Claude will know that everything they have done together, up until now, to has been orchestrated by Aleister.

Stop.

They should stop.

Alois knows they should stop, he knows this but still, he simply cannot help but be caught up in this moment.

It feels good.

His hands on his skin, grabbing and pulsing – it is electrifying.

His teeth nipping and biting.

His eyes unwavering and watching – his gaze is captivating and intense.

It feels so good, Alois forgets himself, his thoughts of concern melt away and he is present in the moment. He gasps and he sighs sucking in the air sharply. His whole body shudders with pleasure as he whines weakly beneath Claudes' touch.

Claudes' right arm wraps around his waist, holding him tightly and his left hand creeps down from Alois' chest to just above the waistband of his trousers. He swiftly unbuttons it all the way down and glides his hand in underneath the concealing fabric. Nibble fingers wrap around his increasingly hardening cock as his hand strokes it gently.

"_Nnn_… Claude… p-please… s-stop…" Alois begs feebly.

"No, I'm tried of waiting, as it stands, I have to settle for this." He growls as he runs his thumb over the tip, collecting the pre cum and using it as lubricant as he starts to massage him. "There is so much more I want to do, but, that too will have to wait."

"_Ahh_… _no, please_. _Not here_." He pleads.

Claude ignores him and continues to work him, his hand gripping and squeezing with each pumping motion. Alois spreads his legs wider as he bucks underneath Claudes' control.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" He whispers in his ear as he moves his hand faster.

"I- _nnnn_…"

"I need you to say it, say that you want me to stop." He snarls, his voice is guttural and deep. Alois can only claw at his back and gyrate his hips to the motion of Claudes' hand as it works him.

_Faster._

Claude moves his lips from Alois' chest back to his mouth as he massages his swollen member.

_Faster._

The tension in his body starts to build. He screws his eyes shut tightly as he can feel himself start to tense and seize up.

_Faster until…_

"_Claude, I'm_…"

"Go on." He commands as he holds his body tightly against him.

As quickly as he inhales, a blast of air leaves his lips, he moans deeply as he can feel the tension in his body hit its crescendo, finally, he cries out as he comes into Claudes' hand. Even though he bucks frantically, Claude holds him securely against his chest as he continues to work him. He squeezes every last ounce out of him until his body goes limp in his arms.

Keeping him in his arms, Claude shifts Alois' relaxed body slightly, reaching into one of his pockets to pull out a handkerchief and cleans off his hand. As he does this, Alois rolls his head around and nuzzles into crook of Claudes' arm.

"Please…" He breathes softly.

"Please?" Claude repeats as he gently cradles him in his arms and plants a kiss on his forehead.

"Please Claude, _please_, don't let me go. No matter what happens, don't ever let me go."

…

After they part ways, Alois quickly makes his way back through the bustling streets of Storyville. He is late, his performance is to begin in two hours and he needs to be groomed and perfected before he takes the stage.

Dusk is starting to settle in the night sky as it shifts its color from blue to a vibrant orange as the sun starts to set. People dressed in their finest evening attire start to flood the streets as they wander through, gawking at the various brothels and choosing which club to spend their evening.

As Alois rushes past them, he can hear the night air being inundated with sounds of jazz music being played as well as raucous laughter from the various establishments that he passes. Finally he makes it through the white picket fence of Beau Rêve.

"Alois!" A voice shouts from behind the bar, stopping the young man dead in his tracks. Hannah comes out from behind the bar, her arms are folded and her brows knitted together as she scowls. "Where have you been? Mr. Chamber has been in your room waiting for over an hour."

"Aleister? He's here?" He pants, trying to gather his breath. Hannah reaches out and straightens his collar and fluffs the large bow around his neck in an attempt to make him look presentable.

"Yes, he's here and he's mad. What did you do?" She asks.

"Nothing."

"Where were you? Were you at the hospital?"

"Yes." He lies.

She runs her fingers through his hair and smiles. "Well, I'm sure he'll understand that." She finishes preening him. "Go on." She instructs.

Alois nods and rushes upstairs.

With each step he makes towards the door, his heart begins to race. Why is he here? His usual appointments don't happen until late at night as he tends to stay over – what does he want?

Reaching his door, his hand hesitates over the knob. Taking in a deep breath, he twists the handle and enters the room.

"Good evening Mr. Chamber." He smiles as he sees Aleister sat on the chair next to his vanity table. His legs are crossed as he leans onto his elbow, watching every move Alois makes silently.

"You were with him, weren't you?" He asks, his eyes firmly on the young man.

"Sorry?" He plays dumb as he starts to remove his coat and lay it on top of the bed. Aleister uncrosses his legs and sits upright.

"Faustus, you were with him just now."

"I was with Luka." He tries to make his voice as nonchalant as possible.

"Come now little one, there's no need to lie."

Alois starts to undo the bow, pulling at one of the tails and unraveling it. He shrugs his shoulders as he starts to walk over to his closet.

"I'm not lying." He lies.

Aleister jumps up from the chair like a shot, causing it to fall to the ground with a heavy thud as he grabs Alois by the arm. He yanks him towards him and forcefully drags him to the edge of the bed. Whipping him around so that he faces him.

"It seems to me that you have forgotten just whom you belong to."

"N-no, I think you're mistaken, I-"

"Don't lie again, my sweet bird. I don't want your perfect mouth tainted with such vulgarity." He squeezes his arm tightly.

"What do you mean?" Alois winces from the pain.

"I see the way you are with Faustus, you love him, don't you?" Alois hesitates for a moment, his eyes darting frantically between Aleisters' and the door. How he wished someone would come and interrupt them but he knows, whenever Aleister visits – no one is to disturb them.

"That's just what I thought." He frowns.

"I was only doing what you asked of me."

"I didn't tell you to fall in love with him, did I?"

"I don't-"

"Come now, what did I say about lying?" He silences Alois by gripping his chin and pressing firmly on his cheeks. Alois fights hard to stop tears from welling up in his eyes. "I don't want you to see him anymore – in fact I forbid it." Aleisters' tone is firm and sharp. "If you chose to ignore me, I will punish you in whatever way I see fit." He pauses as he can see Alois' eyes start to glaze over, he was going to cry. "And, _my little songbird _– you know that I always come through on my promises." He threatens.

He doesn't have to elaborate any further, Alois knows full well what would happen if he doesn't obey. Aleister will take care of Claude in the same way he takes care of everyone else and they would never been heard from again.

"Please don't do-"

"_Shhh_. Don't say another word. It's over between you two, understand?" Alois can't say anything as words fail to leave his mouth. "Nod if you understand me." Aleister demands and Alois nods his head frantically. "Good. You know, I do this because I love you – don't you forget that." He grins.

He releases his cheeks and Alois staggers slightly, the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed, causing him to topple over on to his back.

Aleister hovers above him. "Well, I have some business to attend to but I will be back to see your performance tonight." He smiles cheerfully as Alois lays frozen. "Do not forget who you belong to." He warns as he turns to leave, slamming the door in his wake.

Alois lays there, motionless, afraid to move, his chest aches as though someone has taken a part of him, ripped it out with their bare hands and left him empty. As he lies still, tears roll down from his eyes and on to the bed as he quietly sobs, alone, in his room. This was it; his love affair was over before it even really began and Alois knew that if he wanted to keep Claude safe and alive, he could never see him again.


	7. Chapter 7 - Milk & Black Spiders

_Tap, tap, tap._

Claude sits at his desk in his office, absentmindedly tapping the tip of his fountain pen on the piece of paper in front of him.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The action causes ink splotches to scatter across the page.

_Tap, tap, tap._

It's been two weeks since he's seen Alois.

The young man seems to have disappeared from the face of the Earth, never to be heard from again. He waited outside of the Town Hall, nothing. He went to their usual place, the Main Street café, nothing. He even sat in the library annex for hours and still nothing, Alois was nowhere to be found.

He misses him. He needs him. He wishes he was around. More than anything, Claude regrets not taking him in his arms and whisking him away that night of the ball.

It was more than annoying for the older man, as Alois never said where he lived or even what he did when they were not together. In fact, Alois barely divested himself at all – he was a mystery. The thing that baffles Claude the most was Alois' request – to never let him go, no matter what happens.

Without hesitation, Claude swore it.

Dropping the pen, Claude leans back in his chair, and sighs heavily as he takes his glasses off and tosses them onto the desk. Using the base of his palms, he rubs his eyes and runs his hands through his hair.

"Where are you Alois?" He thinks aloud. Before he can speculate any further, there is a quick knock on the door. As it opens, Claude leans forward and collects his glasses, putting them on and sliding them up the bridge of his nose. His golden eyes dart over to the door to only cause him to groan softly as they land on Aleister. "Oh, it's you."

"Now Faustus, what have I done to warrant that greeting." He pouts slightly as enters the office. Claude sits upright and folds his arms across his chest as Aleister moves over to the desk and leans against it. He's wearing a vibrant red rose on his lapel, which he keeps lifting and sniffing in between over the shoulder glances at an annoyed Claude.

"May I ask what brings you here, I'm not really in the mood for a social visit." He states sternly.

"Claude, I'm worried about you. You've been miserable for the last two weeks – you barely come out with me anymore and-"

"Have you ever thought that I don't go out with you because I just don't like you?"

"Aw, Claude, don't be like that chéri – especially as I have come over to invite you to lunch."

"No thank you." He replies curtly.

Aleister slides himself over on the desk so that he is facing Claude. He crosses his legs and leans back onto the paperwork that was scattered across it. He flicks a lock of long blond hair over his shoulder and scans the desk. Picking up the piece of paper Claude was working on before he came in, he starts to read it.

"An application for planning permission near Bourbon Street?" He reads aloud. Claude reaches forward and tries to snatch it from him but he pulls it away quickly.

"Yes." Claudes' voice was sharp as he stands slightly to pull the paper from Aleisters' hands and then sits back down again.

"That isn't one of my projects." Aleister said aloud.

"It is not."

Aleister contemplates this for a moment, it seems he now has developmental competition – this was something he hadn't had to deal with in a while, especially given that he ran everyone else out of business. "I also intend to keep it out of your grubby hands – everything will be done by the book." Claude insists.

Aleister hums to himself as he shrugs nonchalantly, he doesn't want to give his thoughts away by allowing Claude to read his emotions.

"I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort, as I said, I merely came to see if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"And again, no thank you."

"What's bothering you? I can tell that you're more gloomy than usual. What's changed?"

Claude reclines back in his chair. _Oh what the hell,_ he thinks as he tosses the paper back onto the desk.

"Well, if you must know, I have met someone." He says sullenly.

Aleister clasps his hands together in a show of mock glee; he already knows where this is going. "Really? Well surely if your ice cold heart could be melted and was set a flutter, that would be a good thing, non?"

"No. They seem to have disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Just vanished. I haven't seen or heard from them in two weeks and honestly, I'm really worried."

Aleister is tickled by this. He didn't realize how much of an effect Alois truly had on this man but now, it was clear to see that he had a hold on him. Too bad he has forced him to sever ties or else it would have been amusing, to say the least, to see what would have come of it all.

"You shouldn't worry too much about your missing person Faustus – it's New Orleans, it's not unusual people for people to disappear here." Aleister shirks off Claudes' worry.

"It's unusual for him to have disappeared."

"_Hm._ Well, I wouldn't dwell on it for too long. How about this, instead of lunch, we have dinner tonight and we can see if we can get you someone else to occupy your mind. A palate cleanser."

"I don't want a _palate cleanser_ and I definitely don't want one of your whores from Storyville."

"_Oh the irony."_ He snorts under his breath.

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing." Aleister shrugs off his last remark with a devilish smile.

The irony indeed.

Especially given that the one Claude longs for the most is in fact one of his whores from Storyville. Aleister thinks about breaking the news to him right then and there, just to see what kind of reaction he was going to receive but no, he thought better of it. Watching Claude suffer, watching him brood and yearn for Alois is delicious satisfaction enough for the time being. Besides, he is still thinking of a way to pay him back for daring to fall in love with his most precious prize.

Aleister slides off the desk and starts to walk towards the door.

"It doesn't matter, it's settled. You're having dinner with me tonight."

"If I refuse?"

"Chéri you know it's futile, so just give in already." He sighs, exasperatedly. Claude isn't sure if that is a threat or a promise but he nods his assent. At the very least, it will make Aleister leave faster. "Wonderful. I must be off, I have to visit a dear sick patient at the hospital but I shall send an automobile for you at, say, seven?" Claude nods again. Aleister smiles at his acknowledgement, his eyes reflect a sinister glint as he looks back at Claude before he leaves the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Claude sits and stares at the door for a moment. Scooting the chair back over to the desk, it hits him – the hospital! When they first met, Alois had told him that he spends most of his time at the hospital visiting his brother. _Surely that's where he must be!_ Claude wonders. Pulling his pocket watch out of his waistcoat pocket, he notes the time – it is still too early for him to leave but once it is his lunch time, he is headed straight to Charity Hospital and going to comb every inch of that place until he finds Alois.

…

He can't move, he just lays on his back.

Dressed in his favorite red silk robe, Alois is sprawled out on the top of his bed. His drapes are closed, as always, not one speck of light enters as he lays in the darkness, letting it surround him like a blanket – covering him completely.

Everyday he has been like this.

Whenever he is not performing or with a client in a 'sitting' Alois will come back to his room and lay out on his bed. He spends his time daydreaming, thinking, and wishing that the next knock on his door will be Claude.

Never any such luck.

Today, as he lies out, he lets his hand trace the opening of his robe, to the skin underneath. He breathes out, closing his eyes as the pads of his fingers lightly touch the supple skin of his thigh. He draws his hand upward, just stopping on the inside of his upper thigh.

He sighs as his hand lingers, "_Darkness_." He mutters to himself, "Darkness envelops me, but it's only you I desire. _Claude, I desire you, I miss you_." He whispers to himself. He wants to cry but he is unable, he hasn't shed a tear since the day Aleister forbad him from seeing Claude again, he cried all day and night after that but now, he is completely cried out, almost numb.

He lets his hand go limp and drop to his side. There is a soft knock on the door and it opens. Hannah pops her head in through the crack and then enters. She walks over to the window and pulls the curtains open with an over exaggerated push.

She starts to loop the tie backs into bows as she glances over her shoulder at Alois, who didn't flinch at the sudden onset of light that pours through the windows.

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you? You have been sulking for the last two weeks."

"Has it affected my work?" Alois asks as he rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. He spots a spider's web in the corner with a large black spider suspended in the middle. He smiles wryly as he remembers being bitten by a spider when he first took Claude to the library annex.

Hannah slowly walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge, near his head.

"No, it hasn't affected your work but that's not the point." Her indigo eyes follow the direction of Alois'. "A spider, I can have one of the triplet's remove that for you?" She offers. Alois' turns his head sharply towards her.

"No, don't please. I like it there, I like spiders." He pauses as his head falls back into its previous position, back towards the arachnid. "It's peaceful to watch." He insists.

"Okay, I'll leave it there." She smiles at him. Bending over, she gently places both of her hands on either side of his face and pulls his head onto her lap. She carefully strokes the hair from his forehead and hums quietly as she closes her eyes. "Are you going to see Luka today?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, that's good. It should cheer you up to see your brother." Her voice is so soft and soothing.

Alois' eyes travel from the spider's web to Hannah as she continues to stroke his head with her eyes closed. The motion is so comforting that he too closes his eyes and Hannah can start to feel his body relax. She starts to hum a little louder and finally, she sings delicately and slowly as she can hear Alois' breathing become heavier.

"_Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes. Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon. Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat, cariad mam sy dan fy mron. Ni chaiff dim amharu'th gyntun, ni wna undyn â thi gam_…" She watches as his face starts to relax and he now seems to be at peace. "_Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn, h__una'n fwyn ar fron dy fam_…"

As she sings to him, she wonders what could have possibly upset him this much but she assumes that it has something to do with Aleister. Because of her relationship with him, how he constantly ensures her brothel is the most frequented in all Storyville – she knows her hands are tied, all she can do is not ask any questions and to comfort Alois the best that she can.

"_Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu, arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon. Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno, huno'n dawel ar fy mron_…"

…

Later that day, Alois heads down to the hospital to visit his brother.

He turns the corner and walks down the busy corridor towards Lukas' room. Alois' face is emotionless as he strolls, he wonders if Hannah is right, if visiting Luka would make him feel better. Probably not. He's been in this coma for years now with no sign of improvement or even change. Alois can still remember the incident like it was yesterday but now – he chooses not to think about it, to try to put a bright smile on his face, even though he knows Luka can't see it, and work hard to be positive.

As he arrives at the door to Lukas' room, he hears a familiar voice. Going in he sees Aleister, sat on a chair pulled right up to Lukas' bed.

In that moment, Alois forgot himself, he isn't a chouchoute at Beaux Rêve, he is a brother who is mad.

"What are you doing here?" He blurts out as he storms into the room. Aleister turns slightly as he smiles broadly.

"Why my little songbird, what brings you here so early?"

"Don't fuck with me – what are you doing here?"

Aleister scowls at the remark.

"Now, now, language pet, you're in a sanctuary for healing. Besides, I came to check on the patient, it's been a while since I've seen how little Luka was doing. I just wanted to make sure that the room I pay for is of a standard, and the staff I have waiting on him are treating him well." He retorts snidely.

"No, you were checking up on me, making sure I'm where I say I am. Well congratulations, I'm here – you win."

Aleister stands and moves right in front of him.

"I win?"

"Yes, you win. I haven't seen Claude in two weeks."

"Oh, I know." He steps closer to Alois, closing the gap between them.

"You… know?" Alois calms down within an instant and hangs his head to avoid Aleisters' gaze.

"I saw him today and he looks just as miserable as you do." He pauses a moment to watch Alois' reacting to his comment. Alois reacts in the way he assumes he would – his face falls, his cheeks redden and he bites his lower lip anxiously. He knows Alois wants to ask him how Claude is feeling and what he's doing – all of which infuriates Aleister. Alois belongs to him and him alone – how dare Claude attempt to take what was his.

Aleister wants to punish Alois as well but he thinks better of it. He knows it is only a matter of time until he forgets all about Claude, and things will go back to the way they were – _at least_, this is what he hopes. He reaches out and slides his hands down Alois' arms, causing the young man to shiver slightly.

"Will you be at my performance tonight?" It was the only thing Alois could think to say in order to break the uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Aleister grins and lightly touches the tip of Alois' nose.

"Not tonight, I have other plans. I suspect Hannah has you booked for the evening?"

"Yes." Truthfully, as she is feeling sorry for him, she'd given Alois the night off, knowing that all he would do is sit in his room and mope – if he were to do that, he may as well do it in private.

Aleister shrugs and releases him, walking towards the door.

"Well then. I'll see you tomorrow night. Watch that attitude of yours mon petit chou, it's unbecoming in a beauty such as yourself." He warns with a grin as he walks out of the door and into the hallway.

After an hour of sitting and divulging all of his inner most secrets to his brother, and feeling slightly lighter as though he had just been to confession, Alois feels it is time to leave – it is lunch time and he is starting to feel a little hungry – which he takes to be a good sign, as he hasn't really eaten in days.

He places a light peck on top of Lukas' forehead, whispers his good-byes and leaves the room. Walking down the hall, he turns the corner towards the stairs.

"Alois?" A familiar voice calls him from behind, causing him to stop dead. He can feel his heart race and the back of his ears burn but he stays silent. "Alois, where have you been? Why won't you look at me?" Claude asks from behind.

_No – he can't turn around - he mustn't turn around._

"I'm sorry, I can't." He mutters nervously as he balls his hands into fists and shoves them into his coat pockets and starts to head back down the corridor. As he makes his way, he's halted as a hand grabs one of his arms forcefully and pulls into a nearby empty room. Claude tosses him over to the bed as he slams the door behind him and locks it swiftly.

Alois rubs his arm as he looks apprehensively at Claude who looks as though he's going to devour him whole. Claude approaches slowly, hovering just above him. Alois swallows hard, feeling his mouth go dry as his eyes are locked into Claudes' determined stare. Then, Claude grabs him, thrusting his slender body into his chest and holds him there tightly, stroking his hair and burying his face into Alois' neck breathing him in.

"I've missed you." He exhales, sounding completely relieved. Alois returns the sentiment and hugs him back.

"Claude, I-"

"No, don't say anything. I don't want to know, I'm just glad that you're all right."

"I'm sorry you were worried."

"I've never cared for anyone, in all my life, I've always been…" He drifts off as he holds him tighter. Alois bends his head down and nuzzles Claudes' head as it starts to look up at him and he lets him go, moving his right hand from Alois' waist to his face, touching his cheek gently. Alois blinks nervously and Claude leans in, kissing him. Alois breathes out into his mouth as his whole body relaxes and starts to mold into Claudes'. They were such a good fit – Alois' small frame joined with Claudes' boxer like build perfectly, as though they were pieces that were always destined to come together.

They break apart for a moment, Claudes' eyes unwavering from Alois'.

"We can't stay here I don't – I don't want to get caught." Alois confesses uneasily.

Claude nods. "Okay, then tonight, let me see you tonight."

"Yes, fine – all right. What time?" Alois smiles anxiously. He knows what the consequences maybe but at this moment, he just doesn't care, he is going to find a way to be with Claude.

"Any time."

Alois thinks for a moment. "Okay, _um_, right – Midnight, I'll meet you at the Town Hall at-"

"No, I'll get you, where do you-" Claude insists.

"For this to work, you can't know where I live, just – _please understand_, I can't be seen with you or else we'll both be in trouble."

Trouble; there was that word again. Claude tries not to focus on it but instead decides to go with his request – after all of his searching, he's finally found him and this time, he was not letting him go.

The pair go their separate ways for the time being. One, trying to figure out how he is going to escape from Beaux Rêve in the middle of the night without getting caught, especially given that that's the time when all of Storyville is in full swing, whilst the other tries to figure out how he can keep him and do as he promised – never let him go.

…

**Authors' Note:** The Song Hannah sings to Alois is Suo Gân – a Welsh lullaby.


End file.
